Y todo por mis estúpidos celos
by LittleMonster932
Summary: Yuugi y sus amigos deciden hacer un campamento. A Yami se le aparece una extraña hada en sus sueños, con el poder de conceder 3 deseos… ¿Qué pasará cuando altere la personalidad de Yuugi? YYxY ¡TERMINADO! ¡R&R!
1. Yami esta celoso

**Título:** Y todo por mis estúpidos celos...

**Summary:** Yuugi y sus amigos deciden hacer un campamento. A Yami se le aparece una extraña hada en sus sueños, con el poder de conceder 3 deseos… ¿Qué pasará cuando altere la personalidad de Yuugi y los deseos amorosos de éste por Yami salgan a flote, y viceversa? (YY X Y) ¡R&R!

* * *

Cap. 1.- _¡Yami tiene celos!_

Yuugi y compañía habían decidido tomar unas merecidas vacaciones… ¡y qué mejor que un campamento!

La escuela había terminado hacía pocos días y había pasado casi lo imposible… Yami había conseguido un cuerpo propio y con esto sus memorias del pasado.

Todos –sin excepción- decidieron acudir a aquél campamento, simplemente la chica de cabellos castaños y vivaces ojos azules había decidido llegar un poco después… 'asuntos familiares' dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Agg… ¿Dónde vamos a acampar, chicos?"- el menor de los pelirrojos dejó ver su preocupación, pronto oscurecería.

"¿Estás seguro que puedes seguir, Yuugi?"- le preguntó Joey. Estaba asombrado por la valentía del pequeño. Hacía pocos días que se había falseado un tobillo, y aunque tuviera un soporte que le ayudara, le seguía doliendo y se cansaba rápidamente. Aun así, aunque le hubieran repetido que podrían hacer el campamento más adelante, el pelirrojo se negó; no queriéndoles arruinar la ocasión.

"Claro que sí… ahhh, solo necesito descansar, un poco"- le dijo como sin nada, intentando seguir. Joey asintió, mirando de reojo a Yami; el cual parecía ni siquiera inmutarse y seguía caminando como si nada, aparentemente ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

'Yuugi se toma demasiadas molestias con Joey, se porta muy cariñoso y…'- el mayor miró al pequeño de ojos violetas que era ayudado por el rubio y otro chico, llamado Tristán- 'Grr… ¿Y si le gusta?'- Yami abrió sus ojos impresionado- '¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando¡Se supone que a mi no me importa! El es… como un hermano para mí' (N/A: Ni quien le crea…)

"Supongo que aquí esta bien"- Habló Seto Kaiba, quien por azares del destino, había decidido acompañarlos- "Con ese chiquillo no llegaremos a ninguna parte"

"¿Podrías ser un poco más amable, Kaiba?"- Joey dejó ver su enojo, y retó a Kaiba con la mirada.

"¡Ya basta! De haber sabido que esto resultaría así por mi culpa no hubiera venido"- Exclamó Yuugi zafándose del agarre de sus amigos y caminando hacia delante, como pudo. Todos lo siguieron en silencio.

Cada quien se acomodó alrededor de la fogata que se había prendido improvistamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Unos acomodaban sus cosas, y otros buscaban despistados entre sus mochilas cualquiera que fuera lo que buscaban, con tal de verse ocupados en algo.

Yuugi, Yami, Joey, Tristán, Seto y Mai, eran quienes iban en aquel campamento. No obstante, pensaban en pasarla bien pero parecía que no iba a ser así, por el momento.

Seto y Tristán, quienes traían las bolsas de comida, las dejaron caer al suelo exhaustos, sentándose después. Cada quien tomó lo que les pertenecía y se dispusieron a calentar su comida al fuego.

"Lo siento chicos, yo… por mi culpa sucede esto, creo que-"- Yuugi apenas iba a empezar a hablar, cuando fue detenido por la rubia mujer.

"Tranquilo guapo, no pasa nada; verás como nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, así que no te pongas así"- consoló Mai.

"Mai tiene razón Yuugi"- habló ahora Joey, mostrando una sonrisa.

"Gracias chicos" habló el pequeño, mirando de reojo a 'su otro yo' quien no había hablado en todo el camino. Entonces su mirada de una ilusionada, cambió a una drástica de tristeza, y se limitó a sonreír falsamente a todos los demás… Ahora que se daba cuenta, Yami lo había estado ignorando y el jamás le había hecho aquello¿Por qué?

"Ten tu bombón Yuugi"- Ofreció Joey mirando de reojo a Yami, quien se encontraba observándolo. Yuugi le agradeció con una sonrisa y acto seguido se lo comió; queriendo evitar los pensamientos de instantes atrás.

Cada quien siguió con su plática, pero Joey se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía. El antiguo faraón no había abierto ni una pizca la boca desde que habían llegado¿Qué pasaría?

Lo que nadie sabía… era que estaba celoso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bua, que sueño"- bostezó Tristán, mientras se tomaba graciosamente su estómago - "Creo que comí de más"

"Nooo, por supuesto que no, si ni comiste nada"- Dijo Joey sarcástico.

"Grr… ¡Quieres pelear!"- lo retó Tristán con su puño y viceversa.

"¡Basta de tonterías! Cállense y duérmanse de una vez"- Demandó Kaiba desde su 'sleeping'.

"Uhh¡qué genio!"- susurraron los dos, y como si nada hubiera sucedido, se dispusieron a dormir como todos los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar algo alejado del campamento…

Estaba harto, definitivamente estaba harto… Yuugi era demasiado, DEMASIADO CARIÑOSO con Joey. Esto tenía que terminar… de algún modo.

'¡Pero qué rayos estoy pensando¡Si a mi no me importa NADA lo que suceda con el… absolutamente nada…!'

Fastidiado, se dispuso a dormir, lográndolo con mucho esfuerzo… Sin saber que sus sentimientos habían aflorado.

_-Sueño de Yami-_

Yami se encontraba solo de pie en una habitación blanca, al parecer no había nada.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor.

"Estás en un sueño" le contestó una misteriosa voz, causando que el último halito de cordura se esfumara. ¿Qué era eso, un juego o algo por el estilo?

"Por supuesto que si" dijo Yami burlón y molesto "¿Quién demonios eres?" preguntó él ya cansado.

"Yo soy…" dijo la voz "¡tu hada madrina!" exclamó al tiempo en que había una pequeña explosión y aparecía un extraño ser del tamaño de un oso de felpa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sin poder creer que la 'misteriosa voz' era una criatura de lo más insignificante.

"Soy tu hada madrina" repitió el hada balanceando su barita de un lado a otro.

"¿Y qué demonios quieres conmigo?" preguntó desesperado en ese entonces ya.

"Pobre de ti" dijo ella mirando hacia abajo "Cuando eras niño debí haber estado ahí para cumplirte tus deseos… todos los niños tienen su hada madrina… pero bueno, hubo un pequeño error en mi lista… y pues no me di cuenta hasta ahora, así que intentaré recompensarte" dijo ella apenada.

Yami se quedó mirándola como si estuviera loca, después de un rato sólo suspiró y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza cerrando los ojos "Esta es una de las pocas veces que sueño con algo y tiene que ser con una tonta niña que se cree mariposa" dijo decepcionado.

"Sé qué es lo que querías soñar" dijo ella.

Yami la miró sorprendido y sonrojado "N-no es posible" dijo algo inseguro.

"¿Quieres que te lo diga? Yuugi y tú, en su habitación… creo que el usaba-"

"¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!" dijo él tapando la boca del hada completamente rojo.

El hada se soltó de Yami con dificultad "Como puedes ver, puedo leer tus pensamientos, así que creo que el primer deseo tiene algo que ver con el trato que recibes por parte de Yuugi" dijo el hada.

"¿Tú qué sabes?" dijo intentando no indagar mucho en ese tema.

"Bien… repetiré lo que tu pensaste _'Yuugi es demasiado, demasiado cariñoso con Joey…'_

"De acuerdo, te creo" dijo él interrumpiéndola. "¿Qué quieres que haga?" preguntó ya cansado de que esa cosa se metiera en lo que no le importaba.

"Pide un deseo" insistió el hada.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo él intentando seguirle la corriente "Este es el sueño más estúpido que he tenido" se dijo a sí mismo.

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu primer deseo" ofreció ella.

"Como quieras" dijo sin darle importancia.

"Bien… quieres que Yuugi no sea tan cariñoso con Joey ni con nadie" dijo ella intentando formular un buen deseo para Yami.

"No es cariñoso con el"- dijo intentando ocultar los celos "¡es malo conmigo!" la corrigió.

"Estas celoso…" canturreó ella bajito, inaudible para el muchacho que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Qué dijiste?"

"Nada, Bueno, entonces lo que deseas es que el sea cariñoso contigo y que al mismo tiempo sea malo con Joey, eso no te ayudaría mucho si me dejas opinar… el ya es cariñoso contigo es sólo que tú no lo ves" dijo ella "Lo que tú deseas realmente… de acuerdo a tus pensamientos, es que Yuugi esté a tus órdenes y te prefiera, sobre Joey y sobre cualquier otra persona o cosa. Tú lo que quieres es a un Yuugi injusto" concluyó el hada.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo él.

"No me refiero a injusto contigo… quiero decir injusto… injusto con los demás" dijo ella.

"Si, claro" dijo cansado de discutir con ella.

"¿Eso es lo que deseas?" preguntó la pequeña hada mirándolo asombrada-

"Si, si, si, lo que sea, sólo lárgate de aquí" dijo Yami despreocupado.

"Bien, nos veremos algún otro día" dijo despidiéndose.

"Largo" dijo finalmente Yami

"¡Pero qué CELOSO!" le gritó el hada, desapareciendo después. No hubo tiempo para reclamos o algo así…

_-Fin del sueño de Yami-_

"¡Despierta!" escuchó Yami a alguien gritar.

Yami intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados aún estaban muy pesados.

"Bien si tu no vienes yo iré" repitió la voz que él había reconocido como la de Yuugi. De pronto sintió un peso sobre sus piernas que lo hizo despertarse por completo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los brillosos de Yuugi.

"¡Yuugi!" exclamó él confundido "¿Q-qué haces aquí?" preguntó mirándolo asombrado.

"Te dije que te levantaras pero no me escuchabas¿qué querías?" preguntó Yuugi tomando un mechón rubio de pelo de Yami y peinándoselo con los dedos.

"Pues… ¿un grito, o nada?" preguntó confundido mirando cómo Yuugi le acomodaba el pelo.

"¿Un qué, estás loco? Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte eso" dijo acariciándole la oreja y pegándole suavemente con un dedo en la nariz.

"¿T-te sientes bien?" preguntó tomando la mano de Yuugi y retirándola de sus orejas algo sonrojado.

"Perfecto" dijo el con la voz más suave y acercando su cara más de lo normal.

"¡Yuugi! El desayuno está listo" gritó Joey.

Yami lo miró enfadado por interrumpirlos, y de nuevo sintió la sangre hervir pero… "¿Qué demonios quieres?" preguntó Yuugi enojado. Yami y Joey lo miraron como si acabara de pasar lo imposible.

"¿Yu-Yuugi, en verdad te sientes bien?" preguntó Yami.

"Lo estaba" dijo el molesto "Largo de aquí niño, estaba a punto de darle los buenos días a mi hombre" dijo sin rastros de nerviosismo o vergüenza en su voz.

Joey lo miró y parpadeó un par de veces "¡Mai, Tristán, Seto!" gritó él corriendo a buscarlos.

"Ahora… ¿en qué estaba?" dijo el mirando a Yami.

"En que… íbamos a desayunar" dijo él nervioso por la cercanía.

"No, no, no… respuesta incorrecta, yo iba a darte los buenos días" dijo acercándose con una sonrisa arrogante que jamás se había visto en su rostro antes.

Yami lo tomó por los hombros y lo mantuvo lejos, aunque lo que más quería era besarlo (Aunque no lo aceptara) Sabía que así no era el, el no haría esto… algo extraño le había pasado "¿Comiste algo raro?" preguntó Yami sonrojado.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo riéndose.

"Estás actuando extraño" contestó él.

"¿Eso crees?" dijo el ignorando su comentario, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y a acercarse a él peligrosamente.

Yami volvió a detenerlo, el no lo estaba haciendo fácil, la fuerza de voluntad se le estaba acabando "Yuugi… así no eres tú" dijo él.

"Yami, basta, no me importa, ahora sólo quiero que me des mi beso de buenos días o voy a gritar muy, pero muy fuerte".

Bueno… si lo ponía de esa manera, él no tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que el le decía ¿o no? 'No, no, esa es una excusa estúpida para dejarte llevar de esa forma, el no es Yuugi, pero ¿quién le hizo esto?' pensó Yami desconcertado.

"Tienes cinco segundos" dijo el "Uno… dos…"

'Mi sueño… la niña hada me hizo pedir un deseo' pensó él asustado 'Funcionó, funcionó' pensó sonriendo. "Ignórame" le ordenó él.

Yuugi dejó de contar y lo miró sorprendido "¡Por supuesto que no! Yo jamás haría algo que no te hiciera sentir bien" le aseguró el "Pero si me lo ordenas tendría que hacerlo, yo sólo quiero lo que tú quieras".

"¿Quieres decir… que yo… puedo ordenarte cosas?" preguntó Yami.

"Claro que sí, tú eres mi hombre" dijo el "Tú mandas" terminó con esa sonrisa arrogante que casi nunca le habían visto. "Bien gatito, tu ratón quiere su beso de buenos días" insistió Yuugi.

"¿Ra-ratón?" repitió sorprendido, sonrojado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

"Si" dijo el pequeño acomodándose sobre él, rozando sin querer sus intimidades y moviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello dejándolo sin defensa alguna.

Yami ya se había dado por vencido, sería sólo un pequeño, breve beso de buenos días, cuando Yuugi volviera a la normalidad no tendría por qué regañarlo, además todo estaba pasando en contra de su voluntad. Yami estaba en trance, Yuugi había empezado a acariciar su cuello lo que tenía un efecto tranquilizador en todo su cuerpo, el aliento de Yuugi se acercaba cada vez más, lentamente.

Yuugi que aún tenía sus ojos entreabiertos, movió sus manos del cuello de Yami a sus hombros y recorrió sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, Yuugi empezó a jugar con los dedos de Yami, los cuáles estaban inmóviles, toda la atención de Yami estaba en los labios de Yuugi en este momento, ya ni si quiera estaba seguro de si estaba respirando o no.

"¡Yami, Yuugi!" gritó Mai saliendo de entre los arbustos con Seto, Joey y Tristán.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Joey.

Yami y Yuugi voltearon al instante. Ahí venían los demás… 'Si tan solo me hubiera dormido un poco más alejado del campamento' Pensó Yami con decepción. Todos llegaron a donde estaban los dos susodichos, quienes para el momento ya estaban de pie.

"¿Quieres que te sirva el desayuno, amor?" preguntó sonriendo el pequeño "¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? claro que si quieres, siempre tú eres el que desayuna más" dijo dirigiéndose a dónde estaba la fogata.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con Yuugi? El jamás se comportaría de esa forma" afirmó Mai.

"Tiene razón" dijo Tristán "Yami" susurró con voz acusadora "¿Qué hicieron anoche?" le dijo pegándole un codazo en las cotillas.

Un colorete apareció en las mejillas del ex faraón.

Joey y Mai lo golpearon al mismo tiempo "No le hice nada" dijo Yami 'ofendido'.

"Bueno… no encuentro ninguna otra razón para que esté tratándote de esta forma tan especial" dijo sobándose la cabeza el pobre de Tristán.

"Talvez ya aprendió cuál es su lugar" dijo Yami sonriendo arrogante.

"¿Y cuál es su lugar según tú?" preguntó Joey molesto.

"Hacerme caso a mi, por supuesto" contestó Yami cruzado de brazos.

"De seguro se levantó de MUY buen humor… no creo que vuelva a tratarte así" dijo Joey seguro de sus palabras. Yuugi lo trataba como cualquiera de sus amigos… ¿O no?

"Yuugi…" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó acercándose hacia dónde todos se encontraban.

"¿Yu-Yuugi, qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Seto horrorizado.

"¿Qué pasa Seto?" preguntó Yuugi confundido "Sólo le pregunté si quería algo"

"B-bueno eso sigue siendo normal, todos sabemos que Yuugi es una persona muy amable" dijo Joey intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que nada malo sucedía.

"Si yo te digo salta" le dijo Yami a Yuugi…

"Yo digo ¿qué tan alto?" terminó el pequeño sonriendo.

"Buen ratón" dijo Yami dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

"¿Ra-ratón?"- preguntaron todos con un tic en el ojo.

"Voy a desmayarme" dijo Mai cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Joey.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

N/A¡Hola! Yo aquí molestando... Seguramente a quien haya leido esto se habrá dado cuenta que es una historia, ehm... ¿Un poco rara? Pues sí... ¿Seto Sociable¿Yami celoso y un poco arrogante¿Tristán pervertido¿Yuugi actuando de manera MUY extraña¡Pues si te gustan los fics extraños, este es para ti! Porque no sbes lo que va a suceder...

Este fic YA TIENE continuación... Se que no he continuado mis otros fics, pero este ya tiene el final y bla bla... Solo que si quieren continuación (normalmente soy pésima para esto y nadie deja reviews, por eso lo digo) Debe tener al menos algo de audiencia, sino que caso continuarlo.

Este fic esta inspirado en uno de InuYasha, no pregunten, también soy fanática. (XD No se asuten)

Ojalá hayan disfrutado de el fic y estas estresantes notas de autora...

Si dejan reviews se los agradecería... y les aseguro que tendrían su continuación más que pronto (Sólo si ustedes lo desean)

¡Gracias!

Su amiga

Lizy-chan


	2. La lengua de Yuugi

**_Disclaimer: _**Yugioh no me pertenece... si no fuera puro yaoi ñ.ñ!

* * *

_**Cap 2.- La lengua de Yuugi**_

"Voy a desmayarme" dijo Mai cayendo inconciente en los brazos de Joey. Los instintos de Joey no se hicieron esperar, y de instantes acá se puso cariñoso con la rubia.

"No te preocupes Mai, yo te cuidaré" murmuró acercando el cuerpo femenino al suyo.

Mientras tanto…

"Eso no es normal" sentenció Seto mirando como Yuugi se dejaba acariciar la cabeza y se inclinaba más a la mano de Yami. "Talvez un espíritu se apoderó de el" insistió.

"Todo está bien Seto, confía en mí" dijo Yami distraído con Yuugi y la forma en que reaccionaba al acariciarle la cabeza.

"Sólo espero que no termine jugando a traerte palos con la boca" dijo Tristán desde el hombro de Kaiba.

"No le des ideas" dijo el ojiazul seriamente caminando hacia la extinguida fogata.

"Vamos a desayunar" dijo Yuugi contento. "¿Adivina qué hay?"

"Eh…"

"¡Sopa instantánea por supuesto! Porque es la favorita de mi gatito" dijo Yuugi tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Yami se sentó un poco incómodo alrededor de los restos de la fogata junto con Joey, Mai, Seto y Tristán, quienes se encontraban comiendo sus sopas. En un campamento no había más que llevar…. Yuugi se sentó al lado de él sosteniendo una sopa recién hecha, rompió los palitos y tomó un poco de la sopa, después los acercó a la boca de Yami.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo él echándose hacia atrás espantado.

"Voy a darte de comer" dijo dulcemente.

Yami miró a los demás y notó que estaban ahogándose con sus sopas, tosiendo y golpeándose el pecho. "G-gracias, pero… eso… eso puedo hacerlo solo" dijo aún aterrorizado con este nuevo Yuugi.

"Pero… Yami, quiero servirte en todo lo que pueda" dijo bajando la sopa tristemente.

Todos sabían que podía haber algo más entre los dos pelirrojos¡pero aquello era demasiado!

Yami volteó a ver a los demás por segunda vez, ellos ahora estaban prestando atención a cada movimiento que hacían y estaban ansiosos por la respuesta de Yami. Él regresó su atención a Yuugi. "¿T-tú quieres que me sienta bien?" preguntó Yami nervioso.

"Claro que si" dijo Yuugi mirándolo como si hacer lo que él le dijera fuera el aire que respiraba.

"Bueno... preferiría que tú también desayunaras algo, yo… puedo solo, no te preocupes por mi" dijo él intentando quitarle la sopa lentamente.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó el pequeño, reteniendo la sopa por algunos instantes más.

"Puedes darme de comer a mi" interrumpió Tristán.

"¡Tú cállate!" dijo Yuugi fríamente "Yami… avísame, lo que sea que necesites aquí estoy" dijo volviendo al tono suave y dulce.

Tristán se escondió detrás del hombro de Joey sorprendido "Algo está mal con Yuugi… debería de ser Yami al que regaña, no a mi" dijo él confundido.

"Lo sé, Tristán, esto es muy extraño, pero te prometo que llegaremos al fondo de esto" le aseguró mientras contemplaba incrédulo como Yuugi le entregaba la sopa a Yami, ya que había logrado convencerlo al fin de que él podía comer solo.

Yami empezó a comer su sopa algo nervioso, él había deseado esto, pero… se sentía algo culpable. '¡Después de todos esos regaños en la casa, y las 'injusticias' que he sufrido, se lo merece…!' pensó él intentando justificar sus acciones. Yami bajó un poco la sopa para masticar lo que tenía en la boca.

De repente, Yuugi le arrebato los palitos y agarró de la sopa de Yami

"Dame un poco, me gusta más el sabor que te di" dijo robándole la sopa. De nuevo Yami escuchó como sus compañeros comenzaban a toser y a ahogarse con sus sopas.

"Yu-Y-Yu-Yuugi" dijo Mai intentando aclarar su garganta "¿Q-qué haces? Él está comiendo con… con los mismos…" dijo apuntando a los palitos algo sonrojada por las atrevidas acciones de su amigo.

"Ah… si lo sé" dijo sonriendo volviendo a meterlos a su boca "No es nada tan íntimo comparado con lo que ya hemos hecho" dijo regresándole la sopa a Yami.

"¿QUE?" exclamaron todos los presentes, incluyendo a Yami.

"Por supuesto… ¿qué no lo recuerdas Yami?" preguntó Yuugi.

"¡Yami, eres un descarado!" gritó Mai.

"Nunca lo imaginé de ti" dijo Tristán aparentando desaprobación "Pero… cuéntame ¿cómo fue?" dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

"¡Tristán!" gritó Joey dándole un golpe 'con su puño de acero'

"Son un asco…" dijo Seto, completamente alterado ¡Y pensar que había aceptado gustoso ir de campamento con esos patanes!

"¿Q-q-qué? pero ¿qué cosas dices Yuugi? No hemos hecho nada" dijo Yami nervioso y sonrojado.

"Ah ¿no?" dijo Yuugi pensativo, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y lo miraran esperando una respuesta. ¿Cómo demonios podía alguien confundirse con algo así? "Creo que lo soñé" dijo riendo.

Todos se pusieron completamente rojos, Mai estaba a punto de desmayarse de nuevo, y Tristán estaba bastante entretenido con la conversación. Yami estaba sonrojado, nervioso, asustado, avergonzado, y demás.… "¿T-tú soñaste…?" Yami no pudo terminar la pregunta.

"Si quieres gatito bonito, puedo demostrarte lo que soñé ayer en la noche" dijo el sonriendo mientras recorría el pecho de Yami con su mano.

Yami tragó saliva, tomó la mano de Yuugi nerviosamente y se la regresó a su dueño "N-n-no creo que sea necesario" dijo él ya sin saber qué sentir.

"Bueno… lo que tú digas" dijo aparentemente decepcionado.

Yami continuó comiendo su sopa sin si quiera pensar en que esos palitos habían estado en la boca de Yuugi, ahora estaba pensando en dónde demonios había estado la boca de Yuugi en su dichoso "sueño".

"Es definitivo, Yuugi… Yuugi no haría eso" dijo Joey.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Yuugi confundido.

"Lo que acabas de hacer" dijo Seto sonrojado.

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?" preguntó el inocentemente.

"Le ofreciste… tu… tu…" Mai sólo empezó a hacer ademanes que nadie podía entender, realmente estaba alterada el día de hoy.

"¿Mi qué?" preguntó desesperado por oír lo que Mai tenía que decirle.

"Tu… tú… ¡le confesaste que soñaste…!" Mai se calmó por un segundo y respiró hondo "Le diste mucha información Yuugi" dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Ah…" dijo el intentando entender lo que las palabras de su amiga significaban "¿Quieren que sea más específico? Miren, soñé que Yami y yo estábamos en mi cam-"

"¡No será necesario!" exclamó Yami sonrojado mientras rápidamente se ocupaba de cubrir la boca de Yuugi.

"¿Alguien sabe qué está pasando con Yuugi?" preguntó Tristán.

"Sólo espero que no sea grave" dijo Joey en voz baja abrazándose al hombro de Mai, después tragó saliva nervioso "… o permanente".

"Ni si quiera lo pienses Joey" dijo Tristán "¿Qué explicación le daríamos al abuelo?"

Yami soltó a Yuugi cuando sintió algo extraño en la palma de su mano.

"¡Y-Yu-Yuugi q-q-qué de!" Yami no pudo terminar… esto era muy confuso, había roto su propia marca personal en '¿qué tanto aguantas con la cara roja?'. La misma sensación, pero ahora en su mejilla, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¡Yuugi!" fue lo único que pudo decir.

"¡Que asco!" gritó Seto "Si me preguntan a mi, un espíritu felino se apoderó de el ¡acaba de chuparle la cara!" exclamó el ojiazul con horror.

"Esto se está pasando de la raya" dijo Mai aún roja "Pareciera que no existe nadie más que Yami".

"Ustedes no lo entienden" dijo Yuugi abrazando a Yami, quien se encontraba inmóvil y aún sonrojado "Es un beso animal" dijo con el tono un poco más 'sexy'.

"¡Por todos los cielos!" exclamó Mai cayendo en los brazos de Joey de nuevo.

"Puedo acostumbrarme a esto" dijo Joey, pero antes de poder hacer un movimiento Mai ya estaba de pie…

Mai caminó hacia Yuugi y Yami. "Ahora, ven aquí Yuugi" dijo Mai intentando separarlo de Yami.

"No" respondió Yuugi aferrándose a él.

'Creo que entre más avanza el día se pone peor' pensó Yami.

"Yami, tomando en cuenta que ahora sólo te está haciendo caso a ti dile que se aleje" dijo Joey.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él, y por primera vez desapareciendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Joey no tenía por qué decirle cuándo ordenarle cosas, era SU deseo, era SU decisión, era SU Yuugi… 'Bueno, quizá lo último no' pensó algo avergonzado.

"¡Suéltalo Yami!" exclamó Mai trayendo a la realidad a Yami, quien se dio cuenta que inconcientemente le había regresado el abrazo… Yami lo soltó inmediatamente pero Yuugi seguía en su lugar.

"Dile que te suelte" insistió Mai.

De pronto la misma sensación que lo había hecho destaparle la boca lo sintió en el cuello¡no, no podía ser verdad! Yuugi estaba… Yami no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, alto… ¡esto estaba pasando en frente de todos!

"¡Yami! Regresa con nosotros" gritó Mai haciendo que Yami abriera los ojos de golpe completamente avergonzado. "Estás abusando de su estado" acusó Joey.

"Eh…" Yami estaba intentando formular una respuesta coherente, pero era bastante difícil, ni si quiera entendía lo que Mai quería decirle… su cerebro estaba bastante ocupado como para empezar a analizar lo que estaba pasando en otra parte que no fuera en su cuello.

"¿Ya-Yami?" repitió su nombre Mai viendo que él no había hecho caso.

"Olvídalo Mai, mira, ya volvió a cerrar los ojos, no creo que perciba nada, ni si quiera a Bakura robándole el rompecabezas del milenio".

"Yami no es así" dijo Mai "Creo…" agregó al ver a Yami "Yami… dime tu nombre" Silencio… "¿Dónde naciste?" Silencio… "¿Cuántos años tienes?" Silencio… "¡Yami, di algo, lo que sea sólo deja de hacer eso!" Esta vez Yami inclinó más su cuello hacia Yuugi e hizo un sonido raro. "¿E-e-ese sonido provino de Yami?" preguntó Mai horrorizada.

"Creo que lo está disfrutando mucho" dijo Tristán riendo desvergonzadamente.

"Definitivamente no quiero estar presente cuando Yami y Yuugi están teniendo… esta… sesión de… de… lo que sea que esto sea, pero algo anda mal aquí" habló Seto a punto del colapso de un paro cardiaco.

"Lo sé, pero creo que Yami no va a ayudarnos" dijo Joey volviendo a ver a su querido amigo que ahora se encontraba por las nubes.

"¿Te gusta eso verdad?" le susurró Yuugi sin que los demás escucharan y sin despegarse del cuello de Yami.

"Si… ¡quise decir no!" dijo volviendo parcialmente en sí.

"¿Escuchaste una palabra de lo que te dije?" preguntó Mai enfadada.

"N-no ¿qué dijiste?" confesó avergonzado.

"Entre muchas otras cosas ¡Dije que estás abusando del estado en el que se encuentra!" gritó ella.

"¿QUE¡Mira bien, EL es la que está abusando!" dijo extendiendo las manos como para indicar que él no era el que lo retenía ahí.

"¡Pero puedes hacer que se aleje, solo díselo!" exigió la rubia.

"No me hará caso" dijo él intentando buscar una excusa que lo dejara más tiempo donde estaba.

"¡Inténtalo entonces!"

"Bien, Yuugi, ve con Mai" dijo Yami decepcionado.

Yuugi despegó su boca del cuello de Yami "¡No puede ser!" gritó Mai mirando el cuello de Yami.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Yami fastidiado.

"Te dejó una marca… no puedo creerlo… y te la hizo con…" Mai volvió a ponerse roja "¡Yuugi¿Estás conciente de lo que acabas de hacer?" preguntó ella a Yuugi que ya se encontraba lejos de Yami.

"Eh… ¿qué?"

"T-t-tu lengua estuvo ahí" dijo impresionada por la forma en que Yuugi seguía pensando que era algo de lo más normal.

"Ay si… aunque esa marca la hice con los dientes también" dijo como recordando un momento feliz.

"¡No más!" gritó Mai cubriendo sus oídos histérica.

"¿Crees que esto pueda ponerse peor?" preguntó Joey.

"No lo sé Joey, no lo sé" respondió Tristán, mirando la escena que habían hecho sus tres amigos.

"Por cierto Yami, tu cuello es muy suave" dijo Yuugi desvergonzadamente.

"¡Por favor, basta!" gritó Mai sin poder estar más roja.

"Pero espero que termine pronto" le dijo Tristán a Joey "No creo que los pobres oídos de Mai aguanten más".

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola! Si, este fic es, pues raro, pero no se si había dicho, soy muy risueña y psss... ya ven lo que me sucede...  
Ok, explico: ratón, por el simple hecho de que le pegó la estupidez y nada más, esta loco XD  
Y no es arrogante, solo que Yami se pone como si estuviera en un duelo, ya ven...

_Gradezco los reviews a:_  
Katsuy Akano: Hola amiga ! Ok, a mi tampoco me gusta que sea arrogante, pero todo es por los celos XD! Ojalá que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n Gracias por tu review!  
Dark-angel-loveless: Hola! Me alegra mucho tu review! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este fic... no soy muy buena perooo, se hace lo que se puede !  
Aby: Holas! Ojalá haya aclarado tu duda... Y pues, no es un esclavo de Yami, pero después Yami se arrepiente, aunque pobre XD... Grax por tu review!

Y como lo prometí, actualicé pronto, pero todo depende del ánimo u.u!

**Lizy-chan**


	3. Deseos reprimidos

**_Discaimer: _**Yugioh no es mio, sino fuera puro yaoi y Yami es mio!  
Advertencia: Capítulo extraño XD, mas de lo normal, disfrutenlo!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Cap 3.- Deseos reprimidos._**

"¡Por favor, basta!" gritó Mai sin poder estar más roja.

"Pero espero que termine pronto" le dijo Tristán a Joey "No creo que los pobres oídos de Mai aguanten más".

"G-gracias… supongo" le respondió Yami a Yuugi sonrojado y algo confundido por el comentario.

"Es en serio, podría hacerlo todo el día" le aseguró Yuugi.

"¡Es suficiente Yuugi!" gritó Seto interrumpiendo la conversación.

"¿Les molesta que diga la verdad?" preguntó Yuugi.

"Pues… en este caso si" dijo Seto.

"Bueno es mejor que continuemos con nuestro campamento" dijo Joey esperando que fuera una buena idea para que Yuugi no siguiera comportándose tan extrañamente.

"Pero debemos averiguar qué es lo que pasa con Yuugi no pode-"

"¡Es una gran idea, continuemos!" interrumpió Yami mientras caminaba decidido hacia delante, se detuvo cuando notó que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, volteó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, todos tenían miradas acusadoras.

"Yami… ¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?" preguntó Joey sospechosamente.

"N-no ¿Por qué lo dices?" respondió Yami sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Pues tú eres el primero que se preocuparía por lo que le está pasando a Yuugi… a menos que tú tengas algo que ver con ello" lo acusó Tristán.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" exclamó valientemente. El valor desapareció cuando las miradas acusadoras no desaparecieron del semblante de sus amigos.

"¡Dinos la verdad, Yami!" le gritó Joey.

Yami tragó saliva y decidió hacer lo correcto "Bien, bien… un hada se me apareció cuando estaba durmiendo y me dijo que pidiera un deseo… y hubo un pequeño error con lo que deseé es por e-" Yami dejó de explicarles cuando escuchó las risas de sus amigos "¿Qué?" preguntó enfadado.

"Sólo debiste habernos dicho que no tenías nada que ver con ello" dijo Mai entre risas.

"No tenías que inventar algo tan tonto, Yami" dijo Seto riendo también.

"Bien, entonces tendremos que seguir nuestro campamento hasta que se nos ocurra algo para ayudar a Yuugi" dijo Joey.

'Bueno… yo dije la verdad, si ellos no creen en mis palabras no tengo por qué insistir' pensó Yami con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo Joey acaparando la atención de todos, inclusive de Yuugi "El Profesor Arthur tiene una cabaña por aquí, lo recuerdo bien… ¿No creen que podemos ir a preguntarle lo que sucede con Yuugi, quizá el lo sepa… y aprovechamos a que revise su pie" opinó Joey. (N/A: ni me pregunten de donde salió… solo que si quiero seguir esto tengo que hacerlo…)

"Buena idea Joey" dijo Tristán"¿Yami?"

"…supongo" respondió él con algo de inseguridad¿qué tal si el profesor si se daba cuenta que él había deseado eso? Seguro que no pensaría que fue un accidente y lo acusaría de ser un pervertido por el resto de su vida.

"Pero tendremos que separarnos para llegar…" Dijo Tristán "Alguien tendrá que llevarse a Yuugi en la espalda, con ese pie no puede caminar muy bien que digamos"

"Bien, vamos" Habló Mai "Yuugi vendrá conmigo y Joey"

"¿Por qué?" se quejó Yami inmediatamente.

"No queremos que le hagas algo" dijeron Joey y Mai, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

"¿Qué insinúan?" preguntó Yami.

"Yo iré en la espalda de Yami" dijo Yuugi.

"Pero Yuugi, no estás en tus cinco sentidos en este momento, no creo que sea lo más conveniente" dijo Mai algo asustada de lo que podría suceder.

"No pasará nada" dijo Yami seguro.

"Eh… no lo sé, después de lo que hizo en el desayuno" recordó Mai en voz alta.

"No haré nada malo, te lo prometo Mai" le aseguró Yuugi. (N/A¿Qué es malo para Yuugi?)

"B-bueno… sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto" dijo Mai mientras Joey y ella comenzaban a caminar.

"Que vaya con ellos Tristán" recomendó Joey.

"No, no" dijo tristán alejándose de ellos "Yuugi no nos quiere el día de hoy, ni loco, no quiero".

"De acuerdo" dijo Joey-

"Bien…Yuugi… ten cuidado" advirtió Mai dándole una mirada reprobatoria a Yami.

Entonces se separaron en grupos de dos: Mai y Joey, Seto y Tristán, y el par de pelirrojos.

"No puede ser que desconfíen tanto de nosotros" dijo Yuugi sonriendo.

Yuugi colocó sus manos en los hombros de Yami para sostenerse. Yami tragó saliva nervioso e intentó tranquilizarse pensando que no sería tan difícil, estaba a punto de sostener las piernas de Yuugi cuando el comenzó a mover una de ellas lentamente rozando la de Yami, él se quedó inmóvil "Es hora de irnos Yami" le susurró Yuugi al oído.

Yami sacudió su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos de nuevo, tomó las piernas de Yuugi y empezó a caminar.

"Yami…" lo llamó Yuugi desde su espalda.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo intentando sonar lo más 'no amistoso' posible.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te hice en el desayuno?" preguntó Yuugi hablando del cuello de Yami.

"Si" respondió Yami hablando de la sopa instantánea.

"¿Te gustó no es así?" preguntó el viendo la marca en el cuello.

"No entiendo por qué me preguntas si ya lo sabes" dijo Yami hablando obviamente de la sopa. No es que si hubiera entendido que hablaba de su cuello hubiera dicho que no, porque si le gustó, pero no se lo hubiera dicho obviamente.

"Que bueno" dijo el, Yuugi comenzó a acariciar la parte donde estaba marcado el cuello y entonces Yami lo entendió.

"¡Tú te refieres a-" Yami fue interrumpido cuando a Yuugi le dieron ganas de ponerle más colores a esa marca. "¡Yuugi!" exclamó al tiempo en que casi resbala con una de las piedras que se encontraba en el camino. "Detente" dijo él con miedo a perder el equilibrio.

Yuugi separó su lengua del cuello de Yami "¿Por qué?" preguntó tristemente.

"P-p-porque le prometiste a los demás… que tú… sólo… no… no lo hagas" tartamudeó Yami nervioso.

"Pero puedo sentir que esto te gusta… y tú me lo dijiste" le recordó Yuugi rozando sus labios con la marca… al hablar lo que provocaba eran escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Yami.

"Yuugi detente" dijo Yami cuando vio que Yuugi no se rendía.

"Tú no quieres que me detenga" dijo el seguro de sí mismo mientras le besaba el cuello.

"No ¡quise decir si!... quise decir… quise decir…" Yami empezó a perder el habla y la resistencia que le ponía a las atenciones de Yuugi.

"¿Quisiste decir?" lo apresuró Yuugi sin dejar su cuello.

Yami se detuvo en una árbol ancho, bajó a Yuugi de su espalda y la empujó contra el tronco del árbol bruscamente, se puso lo más cerca que pudo dejándolo atrapado entre sus brazos que estaban posados en la corteza, la respiración de Yuugi se había agitado, al menos por un momento en el día Yami había logrado algo en el.

Yami no aguantaba más, tenía que hacer algo… no estaba seguro de qué, pero se sentía bastante atraído a sus labios en ese momento, talvez era eso… Yami acercó sus rostros lentamente, sintiendo como sus respiraciones chocaban, de pronto se detuvo, faltaba tan poco… pero… esto estaba mal, Yuugi realmente no quería esto, él lo había deseado así y por ello ahora él estaba pagando, por más que quería tratarlo de la manera en que Yuugi se lo pedía ahora él sufría pensando en que si se lo concedía estaría abusando del estado en el que el se encontraba.

"Hazlo ya" dijo Yuugi en un susurro desesperado.

Yami guardó silencio y se quedó perdido en sus ojos por un momento… necesitaba hacerlo pero no podía… lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle esto '¡No es que lo ame!' corrigió a sus pensamientos.

"Yami… por favor" rogó Yuugi acercándose a él intentando demostrarle qué era lo que el quería.

'Aléjate… no es lo que el quiere' se decía Yami con sus ojos entreabiertos y aún perdidos en los de Yuugi. Su cuerpo no le respondía, de hecho, hasta sentía que él involuntariamente se estaba acercando más. "Yuugi… esto… esto no es lo que tú quieres" dijo él en un tono suave, a la vez rasgaba levemente la corteza del árbol con sus manos por la desesperación de no poderle hacer nada.

"Si lo es" dijo el mientras que al hablar sus labios rozaban. Involuntariamente el pequeño levantó su pierna, rodeando la cintura del mayor.

Yami estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Yuugi y perder el control sobre sus instintos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo trajo a la realidad.

"Sabía que no debía dejarlos solos" exclamó Mai enojada sosteniendo su puño sobre la cabeza de Yami.

"Vale más que no le hayas hecho nada Yami" advirtió Joey.

"No, no me hizo nada, y todo gracias a ustedes" dijo Yuugi enfadado.

"No importa Yuugi, no mas excusas tu vienes conmigo y Joey" habló algo molesta Mai.

"No le hice nada" dijo Yami sobándose la cabeza y analizando todo lo que acababa de suceder.

"Yami te vimos, llegamos justo a tiempo, no vale la pena que lo ocultes más" dijeron Tristán y Seto al unísono, saliendo de unos arbustos…

'¡Nos estaban espiando!' pensó el poseedor del rompecabezas algo desconcertado.

"Hagan lo que quieran" dijo Yami fastidiado.

"Sube Yuugi" le indicó Mai la espalda de Joey.

"No" respondió el.

"Sube Yuugi" habló ahora Yami.

"De acuerdo" musitó Yuugi subiendo a la espalda de Joey de mala gana.

"Debemos llegar pronto con el profesor" dijo Joey asegurando a Yuugi en su espalda.

Unas horas más tarde, llegaron a la cabaña del profesor Arthur Hawkins, todos parecían tan preocupados que Arthur ya lo estaba también de antemano. Ahora todos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata que el anciano había encendido, todos estaban en silencio…

"Bueno… ¿y qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó el Profesor desesperado por saber acerca de los nuevos acontecimientos.

"Pues verá, Yuugi… Yuugi se ha estado portando extraño últimamente y no tenemos idea de a qué pueda deberse esto" le explicó Joey.

"¿A qué te refieres? Yo lo veo muy normal" dijo el Profesor mirando a Yuugi.

"Pues… parece que sólo existe Yami ahora" dijo Mai.

"No entiendo" musitó inseguro mirando al otro muchacho que se parecía a Yuugi.

"Mire… Yami, ordénale algo a Yuugi" dijo Tristán

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Yami.

"Para demostrárselo al Profesor, hazlo" ordenó Seto.

"¿Qué demonios quieres que le diga?".

"Lo que sea".

"Yuugi…"

"Dime" respondió Yuugi al llamado de Yami.

"Eh… ve afuera" dijo él.

"Bien" respondió el saliendo de la cabaña sin discutirle ni una sola palabra.

"Vaya, eso si que es raro" dijo el Profesor.

"Lo sé, por eso fue porque vinimos, sólo usted puede decirnos qué es lo que sucede con el" dijo Joey preocupado.

"¿No saben si comió algo o le mordió alguna criatura extraña?" preguntó el Profesor.

"Pues todos hemos comido lo mismo, y no se ha quejado de ningún dolor por mordidas o rasguños que pudiesen haberlo infectado de alguna manera" explicó Joey.

"Pues entonces tendrán que quedarse aquí unos días hasta que logre averiguar qué es lo que pasa" dijo el anciano Profesor.

'Entonces el Profesor no sabe que es lo que pasó' pensó Yami aliviado.

"Por lo pronto tráiganlo y déjenme hacerle algunos estudios básicos para ver que es lo que tiene" dijo el Profesor. (N/A: Este profesor también estudió medicina, jajaja)

"Seguro… ¿Yami?" dijo Seto para indicarle que le dijera a Yuugi que entrara.

"¡Demonios!" exclamó Yami de repente, asomándose por la venta a ver "Se fue" si quiera se percató cuando Yuugi se había ido más lejos de lo que debería. Sino se equivocaba se dirigía hacia el este, por lo que había logrado divisar al último instante. "Ahora regreso" dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta lo más rápido que sus piernas lo dejaban ir.

"¡No!" Mai se levantó "No podemos dejarlos solos Joey" dijo preocupada saliendo de la cabaña. El rubio la siguió y para su sorpresa, habían más de 5 caminos que seguir, y ni pista de por dónde se pudieron haber ido ese par.

Mientras tanto, Yami se encontraba en medio del bosque corriendo a una enorme velocidad, intentando seguir el rastro de Yuugi. Encontrar a Yuugi era lo más importante. Si el pequeño se perdía no sabría como regresar. Sabía que estaba cerca, no había podido irse tan lejos con el pie algo lastimado. Y si no se equivocaba… "¡Demonios!" exclamó por segunda vez 'Son… las aguas termales' pensó algo nervioso mientras miles de ideas rondaban por su cabeza, inmediatamente intentó borrarlas de su mente. Yami redujo la velocidad cuando sintió que el vapor del agua estaba más cerca. "Yuugi" llamó él suavemente y sin mirar hacia las aguas termales temiendo que el estuviera dentro.

"Puedes salir" dijo Yuugi viendo que se escondía detrás de un árbol cercano "No estoy en el agua" le dijo, esto le dio valor a Yami para salir del árbol, Yuugi se encontraba sentado en una de las orillas de las aguas termales con sus pies dentro del agua, sus zapatos y calcetas estaban a un lado de el.

"Yuugi, regresemos con los demás" dijo Yami intentando no acercarse demasiado ya que Yuugi y el vapor del agua combinados no le estaban haciendo un favor precisamente.

"Hay que quedarnos aquí un poco más" dijo el salpicando infantilmente el agua con los pies, lo que hizo pensar a Yami por un segundo que Yuugi había vuelto a la normalidad.

"No Yu-"

"Por favor" interrumpió Yuugi.

"E-está bien… pero sólo unos minutos"

Yuugi sólo sonrió satisfecho mientras miraba como Yami se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas a su lado sin tocarlo a el y sin tocar el agua. Yuugi se acercó más a él hasta que sus brazos estuvieran en contacto, Yami lo volteó a ver confundido y Yuugi lo veía con la misma sonrisa juguetona de siempre.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Yami.

"No es nada" dijo el volviendo a mirar el agua.

"¿Cómo sigue el tobillo?" preguntó Yami algo alertado. Ahora que cumplía sus órdenes, parecía no haberle importado caminar demasiado.

"Mejor" Susurró sensualmente, sin que Yami se percatara.

"Bien" Yami volvió a mirar el agua también, esta vez él no dejaría que Yuugi lo controlara de esa forma, no dejaría que Yuugi lo hiciera sentir eso que había sentido esa mañana. De pronto Yami sintió dos manos posarse en sus hombros, volteó hacia su izquierda, Yuugi ya no se encontraba a su lado, ahora se encontraba detrás de él.

"Yu-Yuugi ¿q-qué haces?" preguntó él sin poder ocultar el tartamudeo.

"Pues quiero darme un baño" dijo el paseando sus manos por debajo de la playera de Yami. Yami se sonrojó al instante.

"¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?" preguntó Yami sonrojado y ¿Excitado?

"Tú también" dijo al momento en que jalaba la playera de Yami con fuerza y dejándolo descubierto por la parte de arriba sin que él pudiera reaccionar.

Yami no pudo emitir ningún sonido, sólo se quedó inmóvil, como si nada hubiera pasado en lo absoluto.

Al notar que Yami no se oponía Yuugi comenzó a recorrer sus brazos con la punta de sus dedos lentamente recargando su mentón contra uno de los hombros de Yami, Yuugi giró su cabeza levemente para mirar la cara de Yami. Él se encontraba desconcertado, sus ojos estaban abiertos, estaba conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sólo dejaba que Yuugi hiciera lo que quisiera.

Yuugi comenzó a besar su cuello como lo había hecho anteriormente hasta que logró que Yami cerrara los ojos, después el comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Yami con la punta de sus dedos al igual que su estómago. De pronto Yami tomó las manos de Yuugi y con un rápido movimiento ambos estaban en el suelo, Yami sobre Yuugi.

"Yuugi… no me hagas esto" dijo Yami respirando rápido.

Yuugi usó su pierna para acercar a Yami por la espalda "¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente.

Yami no le respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando a sus ojos que como siempre tenían ese efecto que lo hacía perderse. "Bésame Yami" le suplicó Yuugi intentando acercar su cara a la de Yami al mismo tiempo que Yami se retiraba hacia atrás para que tan sólo quedara un milímetro de distancia entre ambos.

"¿Por qué quieres que te bese Yuugi?" preguntó Yami suavemente muriendo por dentro al ver lo cerca que los labios de Yuugi se encontraban. Estaba tan cerca de descubrir los sentimientos de su aibou…

"Por que yo te a- "

"¡Oye tú!" exclamó una voz enojada saliendo de los arbustos "¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a MI Yuugi?" preguntó Rebecca reflejando más que rabia en su rostro.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Holas! Si si, yo molestando otra vez. Si, este capítulo s raro, pero es necesario para la siguiente escena, critiquen si, estoy loca, ya lo saben...

Agradezco los reviews a:  
VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU: Hola! primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por tu review, ojalá este cap haya sido de tu agrado... y si, Yami no puede tener a un Yuugi más cariñoso, imposible.

Katsuy Akano: Muchas gracias por tu review amiga! de verdad me hace muy feliz! Naaah, Yami lo desea lo desea lo desea XD, el lo provocó... Ojalá este cap te haya gustado! Muchas gracias de nuevo!

lila: No se si habrá lemon, lo mas seguro es que no, y aparte soy inexperta en eso o.o ... a mi también este nuevo Yuugi me asusta, pero quien no quisiera ser Yami XD! Gracias por tu review!

Dark angel-loveless: Holas! Como estas? espero que bien! Si si, Seto y su dramatismo, jajajaja, eso me da mucha risa! Pues oajlá este cap te hubiera gustado, Yuugi es un deshinnibido!

Muchas gracias

Su amiga, Lizy-chan


	4. Un Yami aprovechado

_Hola! Como estan? Espero que bien! Disculpen la demora, pero fanfiction no me dejaba subir el cap, jejeje..._

**_Disclaimer_**: YGO ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, los uso para mi demencia e ideas locas (que por cierto tengo mas en la cabeza jajaja)

* * *

_**Cap 4.- Un Yami aprovechado **_

Yami saltó lejos de Yuugi inmediatamente ¿Cómo demonios no pudo percibir la presencia de esa niña? Talvez sino hubiera estado tan entretenido…

"¿Qué no me escuchaste?" repitió Rebecca en un tono más alto.

Yami se puso la playera inmediatamente y la miró desafiante "¡Eso no te incumbe Rebecca!" gritó Yami algo molesto.

"¡Claro que si! Se trata de MI Yuugi" se defendió Rebecca.

"El no es tuyo ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?" preguntó el faraón visiblemente enojado.

"¡Basta!" exclamó Yuugi levantándose de la orilla de las aguas termales.

"Yuugi ¡no interrumpas!" dijo Yami por costumbre, pensando que Yuugi seguiría interviniendo.

"Lo siento" dijo Yuugi para sorpresa de Yami y Rebecca.

"¡Yuugi!" se oyó a una voz gritar de entre los arbustos.

"¡Aquí están!" exclamó Joey saliendo de donde provenía la otra voz seguido por Tristán, Mai y Seto

"¡Vale más que no lo hayas tocado Yami!" dijo Mai sin si quiera notar que Rebecca estaba presente.

"No le hice nada ¡entiende Mai!" le respondió Yami desesperado.

"Si claro, Yuugi ¿te hizo algo?" le preguntó preocupada.

"No…" respondió Yuugi.

"Ah… de acuerdo… lo siento Yami… es sólo que… con los hombres una nunca puede estar segura" dijo Mai arrepentida.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntaron Yami, Miroku, Seto y Tristán al mismo tiempo.

"Nada, nada" respondió Mai.

"Como sea, no vine a escuchar estas estupideces, quiero saber ¿qué demonios le estabas haciendo a MI Yuugi?" preguntó Rebecca de nuevo.

"¡Entonces si le hiciste algo!" acusó Mai horrorizada.

"¡Sabía que ni tú tenías tanta fuerza de voluntad, Yami!" exclamó Tristán con una sonrisa pervertida "¿Cómo fue?" preguntó él.

"¡Silencio!" gritó Joey.

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, Yami?" preguntaron Mai y Rebecca al mismo tiempo acercándose amenazadoramente a él.

"¡Nada!" insistió Yami dando un paso hacia atrás inconcientemente.

"¡Déjenlo tranquilo!" gritó Yuugi interponiéndose entre el egipcio y las acusadoras.

"No lo defiendas Yuugi" dijo Rebecca.

"Les está diciendo la verdad" habló Yuugi.

"¿Qué sucedió entonces si se puede saber?" preguntó la rubia desconfiada.

"Estábamos sentados a la orilla de las aguas termales y luego yo le dije a Yami que quería tomar un baño con él y lue-"

"No quiero saber más" interrumpió Mai cubriendo sus oídos temiendo que fuera peor que lo que había pasado más temprano.

"¿Tú querías tomar un baño con él?" preguntó Rebecca incrédula.

"Si… pero tú llegaste antes de que empezáramos a divertirnos" dijo suspirando tristemente.

"Tú no eres Yuugi" habló Rebecca realmente espantada¿Qué le habían hecho a Yuugi?

"Claro que lo es" intervino Yami.

"Pero el no haría algo como eso" dijo Rebecca extrañada y sorprendida "Eres… eres tú… el no te trataría así a ti" dijo ella intentando hacer que las cosas tomaran sentido.

"Claro que si" dijo Yuugi algo ofendido por el comentario "Mi faraón debe ser feliz en todos los aspectos posibles" dijo abrazando a Yami por el cuello.

"¿Lo ves?" dijo Yami ahora sintiendo que este cambio empezaba a gustarle mientras rodeaba a Yuugi por la cintura con un brazo para poner a Rebecca celosa.

"¡Suéltalo!" ordenó Rebecca.

"No, no me sueltes" dijo Yuugi acurrucándose en el cuello de Yami.

"Lo que tú digas… mi ratoncito" dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras con una sonrisa arrogante. (N/A: Ya saben… como cuando va ganando un duelo)

"El ratón quiere jugar" dijo Yuugi sonriendo.

Lo que Yami hubiera hecho en una situación normal sería decirle que eso estaba mal, que sería mejor regresar al campamento… pero Rebecca estaba presente, y que grande y poderoso es el orgullo.

Bueno… sólo le seguiría el juego de palabras a Yuugi frente a Rebecca y después intentaría que no se hiciera realidad. "¿A qué?" preguntó Yami con la misma sonrisa y mirando de reojo a Rebecca.

"Ya lo sabes" dijo el jugando con la parte superior de la playera de Yami "Te lo he estado insinuando todo el día" dijo el sonriendo.

"¿No quieres jugar con Rebecca?" preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

"No" respondió Yuugi al instante "Sólo contigo, mi Yami bonito" dijo el sin soltar la playera de Yami.

"Y dime… con detalle… ¿a qué quieres jugar?" preguntó Yami mirando ahora a Rebecca quien se encontraba viendo a Yuugi estupefacta.

"Bueno… primero tenemos que deshacernos de esto" dijo Yuugi jalando la playera de Yami.

Mai y Joey separaron a Yuugi inmediatamente de Yami, no pudieron escuchar nada, pero había visto cómo quería deshacerse de la playera de Yami "Basta Yuugi, controla tus… instintos animales" dijo sin saber que otra cosa decir.

"No quiero, suéltame" dijo Yuugi forcejeando con Joey.

"Ratoncito, quédate quieto" dijo Yami estirando la mano para darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Bien" respondió Yuugi.

"Llegaré al fondo de esto" dijo Rebecca "Ya lo verás" lo amenazó mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a los arbustos.

"Ya lo veremos" respondió Yami mirando como se alejaba sintiéndose superior como siempre. Después volteó a ver a los demás, todos lo estaban mirando decepcionados.

"Nunca lo creí de ti Yami" dijo Joey molesto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

"¡Lo usaste!" reclamó Mai aún manteniendo a Yuugi a su lado por un brazo.

"No lo usé" se defendió Yami.

"Claro que lo hiciste, lo obligaste a decir mentiras" acusó Seto reprobatoriamente.

"No lo obligué y ¿quién dice que era mentira?" preguntó Yami.

"¿Qué? Entonces ¡piensas hacer… lo que dijeron hace un momento!" gritó Mai.

"¡No quise decir eso!" dijo Yami sonrojado. "Yuugi ¿mentiste?" preguntó Yami para dar a entender su punto.

"Claro que no" respondió el sinceramente.

"¿Lo ves? Yo sólo le pregunté a QUE quería jugar" dijo Yami cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lugar.

Mai esta vez se quedó callada… era verdad, él sólo le había preguntado eso. "Regresemos con el profesor" dijo después de unos minutos de silencio y ya sin más reclamos para Yami.

Yami y los demás encontraron su camino de regreso a la cabaña, unos minutos después todos se encontraban rodeando la fogata del Profesor otra vez.

"Nos encontramos a su nieta, profesor" dijo Yami intentando cambiar el tema desde el principio, sabiendo perfectamente que terminarían con un cuestionario de mil preguntas.

"¿En serio…? Quizá regrese al rato" Sonrió amable "La mandé a recoger algunos frutos de allá afuera"

"Con razón…" dijo Joey "Ahora ocupase de Yuugi, por favor"

El corazón de Yami comenzó a palpitar fuertemente¿Y si ahora lo descubrían?

"Yuugi… ¿cómo te sientes?" le preguntó El profesor después de que todos los demás le insistieran en que hiciera lo que pudiera por regresarlo a la normalidad.

"Bien" respondió Yuugi sin duda alguna.

"¿Qué más quieres que le pregunte, Joey? Todo parece estar en orden" dijo el Profesor algo confundido.

"No lo sé" respondió Joey preocupado "Y es que además de que ahora sólo obedece a Yami, he llegado a la conclusión de que el… quiere…" Joey se sonrojó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Arthur extrañado.

"Pues… quiere…dile tu Tristán, a ti no se te dificultan estas cosas" habló Joey.

"En este caso preferiría no ser el que le informe de estos nuevos… sentimientos que tiene Yuugi" dijo el moreno con cierto aire reprobatorio.

"¿Yami, podrías decirme qué es lo que quiere Yuugi?" preguntó el anciano ya seguro de que no contaba con los demás.

"El… quiere… ¡no lo sé!" exclamó molesto.

"Claro que lo sabes" lo acusó Mai "Si Rebecca no los hubiera interrumpido ahora Yuugi… y tú…estarían, ehm" Mai se sonrojó de nuevo y se quedó callada.

"Si Rebecca no hubiera interrumpido ustedes hubieran llegado de todas maneras ¿recuerdas?" dijo Yami.

"Entonces ¿admites que interrumpimos algo?" reclamó Mai.

"¡No dije eso!" gritó Yami sonrojado.

"¡Acabas de decirlo!" dijo Mai enojada.

"¡Basta!" gritó Yuugi "Si quieren saber que es lo que yo quiero ¿por qué no me preguntan a mi?" preguntó confundido.

"Buena idea Yuugi, dime tú qué es lo que sucede" dijo Arthur.

"Bueno… no es nada fuera de lo común" dijo Yuugi algo confundido por las reacciones de sus amigos.

"¡Claro que lo es!" reclamó Joey, de nuevo.

"Pues no lo es, en eso estoy de acuerdo" apoyó Tristán.

"No opines" dijo Joey golpeándolo en la cabeza.

"¡Silencio! Acaban con mi paciencia" exclamó Yami desesperado y molesto "El… sólo… quiere… eh… que haya más…" Yami se sonrojó y su enojo se disipó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el Profesor impaciente.

"Más… más…" Yami se quedó trabado con la misma palabra "Eh… Yuugi dile tú".

"¿Qué?".

"Pues lo que quieres".

"¿Qué quiero?".

"Si".

"¿Con quién?".

"Conmigo".

"Muchas cosas".

"Especifica".

"¿Cómo qué?".

"Como lo que querías hace unos momentos en las aguas termales".

"Ah… ya entendí".

"Díselos".

"Bueno… primero quiero… despojar a Yami de todas sus prendas y…" Yuugi comenzó a explicar lo que quería hacer con Yami sin vergüenza ni nerviosismo. "Besar su cuello y dejarle una marca como la que ya le dejé… acariciarlo y…"

"¡Yuugi!" exclamaron Mai, Seto, Joey, y El profesor sin poder escuchar más.

"¡Yuugi!" gritó Tristán un poco después que, para variar, también pensó que era demasiado.

El tiempo se detuvo, todos sabían lo que Yuugi quería pero… nunca imaginaron que fuera tan directo… pero con esta nueva personalidad, todo estaba de cabeza. ¡Ah!... ¿Y cómo reaccionó Yami? Yami no podía creerlo, lo escuchó, lo escuchó perfectamente, pero ¿qué hacer en una situación así? Yami cayó de espaldas e hizo algo que rara vez hacía… quedó inconciente

"Hola de nuevo" dijo una voz en el espacio blanco en el que Yami se encontraba ahora.

"¡Niña hada! Contigo quería hablar" dijo Yami enojado.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**

* * *

**_

N/A:Me tardé en actualizar, y creo que en el siguiente chap, también, estoy de vacaciones! Les actualizare lo mas pronto posible, gracias por su tiempo y apoyo! Tambien gracias a quien lee nada mas X3

Holas! Yo aquí, de nuevo agradezco los reviews a:

Katsuy Akano: Holas! Como estas? Por supuesto que no soy loca, soy demente XD Ya verás que sucederá en el prox chap, mahahaham… Con respecto a Tea, ella llegara, porque ellos regresaran al campamento y por ahí la encontraran perdida… la personalidad de Yuugi cambiara, ya lo veran jajajaja… gracias por tu review! Espero leerte pronto! Y tus caps, eeee!

Becky-chan: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Seee, era necesario cambiar un poquitin a Seto, puesto que había aceptado ir con ellos de campamento, aunque pobrecito XD, quedó bien traumado, nunca se imaginó que Yuugi… pues er… fuera tan caliente n.n? jajajaja, en fin, seee, Joey x Seto, me gusta esa pareja, pero mi preferida son el par de pelirrojos. A mi tambien me gusta un Yami mas social XD, espero leerte pronto!

Angel Terra: Holas! Muchas gracias por tu review! Tu tambien cuentas conmigo Terra! Con respecto a Yuugi, Yami tuvo la culpa XD, sus celos lo traicionaron… y falló, y pues no tiene fuerza de voluntad, porque quien la tendría? Yuugi se le insinua a cada rato del dia, y el pobre no le puede hacer nada por remordimiento. Estoy demente, desquiciada, este fic es raro, pero divertido XD Espero leerte pronto!

Y sin nada mas que decirles, se despide su amiga, Lizy-chan 


	5. ¿Un Yuugi Malo?

_¡Hola¡Aquí esta la actuliazción, perdón por la tardanza!_

**_Disclaimer: YGO _**no me pertenece, uso a los personajes solo para mi diversión. Además, si fuera la autora yo, sería una serie 100 yaoi.

* * *

_**Cap. 5.- ¿Un Yuugi Malo?**_

"Hola de nuevo" dijo una voz en el espacio blanco en el que Yami se encontraba ahora.

"¡Niña hada! Contigo quería hablar" dijo Yami verdaderamente enojado. Sus ojos violetas en ese instante brillaban escarlatas, y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó ella inocentemente, con los ojos azules chispeando traviesos. Movía de un lado a otro su varita, mientras una sonrisita se le escapaba.

"No finjas, sé que todo lo que le está pasando a Yuugi es por tu culpa" dijo el pelirrojo intentando calmarse… de verdad, ese Yuugi… no se lo esperaba.

"No es verdad, es tú culpa, es tú deseo, yo no me hago responsable de las consecuencias" respondió ella frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

"Yo no deseé que el… que el" Yami se sonrojó un poco sin poder continuar su oración.

"Lo sé" respondió el hada leyendo sus pensamientos "Pero, al no tener de quién más ocuparse… pues… sus atenciones hacia ti incrementaron un poco más de lo esperado".

"¿Un poco, UN POCO?" exclamó Yami "¿A ESTO LE LLAMAS POCO?" gritó enseñándole la marca de su cuello.

"Oh… vaya" dijo sorprendida y algo sonrojada "Entonces sus atenciones incrementaron mucho más de lo que yo esperaba".

"Pero yo no te pedí eso".

"Pero tus deseos hacen cambios en su personalidad, esto de los deseos no es tan fácil como parece, debes pensar en todas las consecuencias"- Advirtió ella mientras silbaba levemente.

Después de unos instantes, el hada fijó su vista en los ojos violeta del faraón.

"Bueno… ahora puedes arreglarlo… ¿qué vas a pedir?" preguntó el hada esperando una respuesta inteligente por parte de Yami.

"Que Yuugi sea malo conmigo de nuevo" habló el faraón rodando los ojos.

'Pero que estúpido es' pensó ella "Bien… te recuerdo que el NUNCA ha sido malo contigo" le explicó el pequeño ser, intentando cambiar la respuesta por parte del egipcio.

"¿Tú qué sabes? Guarda silencio, si vas a hacer lo que yo diga sólo hazlo y… ¡y ya!"

"Pero que genio" dijo ella en voz baja "De acuerdo, quieres que Yuugi sea malo contigo ¿Que ya no te quiera?".

"No" respondió inmediatamente, sonrojándose después.

"Malo contigo… ¿pero que te quiera?" dijo el hada.

"Hm… si… así se comporta Yuugi, espero no estar equivocado de nuevo, solo hazlo" dijo Yami intentando no preocuparse.

"Nos veremos después, Yami… si es que no te suicidas antes" dijo en voz más baja.

"¿Qué DEMONIOS DIJISTE?" gritó Yami... pero ya era muy tarde, ahora se encontraba recostado en la cabaña del anciano Profesor, sus instintos le decían que acababa de amanecer. 'Bien, ahora sólo debo comprobar que Yuugi sea el mismo de siempre'. Pensó con energía y seguro de sí mismo.

Yami se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor; Seto, Mai, Joey, Tristán y el Profesor dormían pacíficamente ahí dentro, aún faltaba un poco más para que se despertaran pero ¿y Yuugi? Seguramente estaría afuera. Yami salió de la cabaña y vio a Yuugi sentado recargándose en un tronco y leyendo un libro que por casualidad había traído del campamento… no había dudas, ese era SU Yuugi…

"Yuugi" lo llamó él temiendo que todo siguiera igual que el día anterior. Yuugi no respondió… el… tenía que ser su Yuugi ¿o no?... talvez no lo había escuchado "¿Yuugi?" dijo él con voz más fuerte… el no respondió. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con el 'buenos días' de siempre? Yami se acercó a el, curioso, y se detuvo cuando notó que Yuugi había dejado de prestar atención a su lectura distraído por una mariposa, Yami no sabía por qué Yuugi tenía una fascinación por esa clase de criaturas pero eso significaba que Yuugi estaba de vuelta. De pronto Yuugi cerró su libro y golpeó a la mariposa aplastándola contra el tronco del árbol

-…

…¿O no?... Yami escuchó algo como 'Bichos molestos…' y luego vio a Yuugi volver a su lectura como si matar mariposas fuera algo que el hiciera todos los días. Yami terminó de caminar la distancia que había entre ellos y le quitó el libro para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" preguntó Yuugi molesto por la interrupción, mientras los mechones rubios tapaban levemente sus enormes ojos violeta, donde un rastro de ira pudo apreciar el joven faraón.

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" preguntó Yami enojado lanzando el libro hacia atrás.

"¿Qué demonios pasa CONTIGO? Tú lanzaste mi libro, IDIOTA" dijo Yuugi _REALMENTE_ molesto.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" preguntó Yami sorprendido.

"I-DI-O-TA ¿No me digas que ahora no escuchas bien y que esas orejotas no te sirven para nada?" preguntó groseramente. Yami se quedó boquiabierto… parecía que se había equivocado con ese deseo otra vez "Y ahora cierra la boca o vas a empezar a babear o algo" dijo el sarcásticamente, haciendo una pausa, a lo que después prosiguió "¡Ve por mi libro!" indicó el.

Esta orden trajo a Yami a la realidad otra vez "¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"Dije ve por mi libro sordo idiota" repitió el lentamente "Tú lo tiraste, ahora tráelo y se un buen faraón" dijo sin romper su contacto visual.

"¡No soy tu animal, tonto!" exclamó ofendido e intentando ofenderlo a el con el 'tonto'.

"¿Ah no?" preguntó sonriendo.

"¡No!" insistió él orgulloso.

"¡Entonces te meteré al rompecabezas por UNA SEMANA, sin nada de nada!" Yami cayó en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba, al tiempo en que Yuugi reía triunfante.

"Creo que si lo eres" Añadió Yuugi instantes después, por el silencio del faraón. Yami lo miró enojado "Ahora se un buen faraón y ve por mi libro" Yuugi se acercó precipitadamente a Yami, mientras enroscaba en sus dedos los mechones rubios del mayor "Claro… sino quieres ser castigado" dijo con una sonrisa.

Yami se apartó inmediatamente y recogió el libro… no… no se lo daría eso sería… sería dejarse pisotear, claro que no… debía haber alguna forma; además, Yuugi lo amenazaba con devolverlo al rompecabezas, y claro, podía hacer eso cuantas veces quisiera, pero el detestaba estar encerrado siendo no su deseo y, por otro lado… 'quiero estar cerca de Yuugi' admitió en el pensamiento.

Yami sacudió el libro mientras caminaba de regreso con Yuugi, repentinamente, el faraón saltó sobre el pequeño y lo dejó atrapado entre el, el suelo y sus manos, deteniendo las de Yuugi. "¡No me moveré de aquí, y atrévete a castigarme ahora!" lo retó él '¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido esto antes? Aunque es algo estúpido, digamos que necesita el rompecabezas entre sus manos para todo esto, y mientras no pueda moverlas¡genial!' pensó Yami contento, de haber usado el cerebro para algo inteligente.

(N/A¿Verdad que el fic es demente? Pues ahora Yuugi puede meterlo en el rompecabezas, pero necesita concentración, además de estar tomando el rompecocos ((XD)) en el conjuro, y si Yami entra en el, sale con forma etérea, así que no importa. Total, creo que esto si es normal¿no? n.n XD)

Yuugi sonrió lo cual desconcertó a Yami, él había ganado… el no podía hacer nada ahora… él le había ganado esta vez… ¿o no? "Yami… te recomiendo que te muevas" dijo Yuugi con una voz dulce.

"Claro que no ¡te gané! No puedes hacerme nada ahora" dijo Yami sonriendo triunfante.

"Pero que ingenuo eres" dijo Yuugi, acercando más a Yami a su cuerpo con una de sus piernas en su cintura.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Yami asustado… si, asustado.

Yuugi comenzó a bajar más su pierna, acariciando el cuerpo del faraón hasta donde le era posible. Yami tragó saliva dolorosamente, mientras sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo bombeaba a una gran velocidad, y la culminación de su alocada carrera era la zona de su intimidad. Yami se sonrojó enormemente cuando Yuugi pegó completamente sus cuerpos y sus rostros quedaron a escasos dos centímetros de separación. Sus respiraciones chocaban, pero antes de que sucediera algo más, Yuugi le susurró un par de palabras que provocaron escalofríos en todo el cuerpo del faraón.

"Mira y aprende" dijo el sonriendo al tiempo en que le veía malévolamente.

Yami asustado quiso apartarse, pero le fue imposible, así que, le preguntó frustrado, sin evitar el tartamudeo:

"¿Q-Qué pasa co-contigo?"

Yuugi sólo rió malévolamente, mientras aspiraba profundamente y lo hizo… gritó, gritó como si lo estuvieran matando…

"¡JOEY, MAI¡SETO, TRISTÁN¡AYUDENME!" gritó desesperado tomando a Yami por sorpresa quien sólo se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Todos salieron de la cabaña inmediatamente preocupados y algo somnolientos, al ver la escena se olvidaron completamente de las ganas de seguir durmiendo. Yuugi en cuanto salieron quitó ambas piernas del cuerpo ajeno, y fingió estar dañado por el antiguo faraón.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo Yami?" preguntó Mai horrorizada corriendo hacia la pareja.

"Yami aléjate de Yuugi ¿en qué estabas pensando?" habló Joey jalándolo y separándolo de Yuugi, quien cuando no lo vieron, le retó con la mirada.

"Joey, fue terrible" dijo Yuugi acurrucándose en los brazos de su amigo y llorando fingidamente.

"No creí que fueras a perder el control de esa manera Yami" dijo Joey decepcionado consolando a Yuugi, abrazándolo mientras el otro 'empapaba' de lágrimas la ropa del rubio.

"Debería darte vergüenza, ni yo sería capaz de hacer eso" dijo Tristán molesto. "Con ninguna chica, claro" dijo cuando advirtió la mirada amenazante de todos los presentes.

"¡No hice nada!" exclamó Yami honestamente.

"Te vimos sobre el Yami" dijo Seto, apuntándole con un dedo acusadoramente.

"Eres un sínico" le dijo Yuugi a Yami "No finjas que no hiciste nada porque tú te lanzaste sobre mi como un animal y dijiste que ibas a… a… ¡Ni si quiera puedo decirlo!" exclamó volviendo a 'llorar' en los brazos de Joey.

"¡Por favor! Ustedes saben que no haría nada sin el consentimiento de Yuugi" dijo Yami intentando convencerlos de que él decía la verdad.

"En eso tienes razón… pero Yuugi nunca miente" dijo Seto.

"¿No recuerdan que últimamente ha estado comportándose extraño?" preguntó Yami dando por hecho que todos le creerían a él.

"Pues… eso es verdad Mai" dijo Joey dándole la razón a Yami.

"¿No estás poniéndote de su lado o si, Joey?" preguntó Yuugi olvidando fingir estar triste "Lo vieron ahí, sobre mí. No saben lo que me dijo. Me dijo… ¡que quería violarme¡Y qué mejor momento que cuando ustedes no están para vigilarlo! Y me amenazó con que me… ¡me mandaría al reino de las sombras si no lo complacía! Además¡me dijo que me haría gemir de dolor hasta que ya no pudiera más!"

Todos abrieron los ojos enormemente, y miraron con odio a Yami, quien yacía con la boca tan abierta, que parecía que en cualquier momento podría entrarle una mosca y volar libremente por ahí.

Y… todos le creyeron a Yuugi, quien lloraba 'verdaderamente traumado' como pensaban todos, después de que alguien a quien le tuvieras verdadera confianza te hiciera algo así.

Y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Mai.

"¿Cómo te atreves a fingir inocencia después de esto Yami?" preguntó Joey, abrazando conciliatoriamente a Yuugi, quien lloraba fingidamente en el pecho de su amigo.

"¿Acaso creen que YO haría eso?" Preguntó Yami verdaderamente sorprendido. El jamás, pero jamás, le haría algo a su 'inocente' luz –sin su consentimiento- aunque ahora no pareciera 'taaan' inocente.

"¡Pues que esperabas! Todo este tiempo has intentado algo así… ¡y sabes que Yuugi no está en sus sentidos completamente!" Reclamó Mai histérica, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Y un montón de acusaciones le cayeron al pobre del faraón, y minutos después, el pequeño dijo:

"Bueno aunque…" Yuugi secó sus lágrimas falsas y dio un suspiro como para indicar que ya se había tranquilizado "Lo perdono… porque sé que debe ser difícil para él estar acompañado de alguien tan bello como yo" dijo sonriendo vanidosamente.

En ese momento todos lo miraron con signos de interrogación en sus cabezas ¿Desde cuándo era Yuugi tan vanidoso? Al notarlo Yuugi tosió intentando despistar su comentario anterior "Quise decir que lo perdono" dijo sonriendo.

"Yuugi, eres tan bueno, yo ya lo hubiera asesinado" declaró Mai lanzándole una mirada asesina a Yami.

"Mai tiene razón… Yuugi eres muy generoso" dijo Tristán, mientras el ojiazul miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a Yuugi.

"¿Verdad que si?" dijo sonriendo, esta respuesta también los extrañó un poco, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

"No es verdad" dijo Yami molesto "No te toqué ni un solo cabello y lo sabes".

Yuugi lo miró sorprendido "Entonces ¿vas a negar que no estabas encima mío, tan cerca?

"Tú fuiste el que-"

"Pregunté si no habías estado encima de mí, Yami" interrumpió Yuugi.

"Pero-"

"¿Si o no? Yami" interrumpió con la voz más fuerte.

"Si, pero-"

"¡Gracias! No más preguntas" exclamó inmediatamente para que no pudiera explicar nada.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Yami desesperado.

Mai, Joey, Seto y Tristán guiaron a Yuugi a la cabaña preguntándole una y otra vez si se encontraba bien, si estaba traumatizado, etc.…

"No puede ser… me equivoqué de nuevo" dijo Yami en voz alta y caminando de un lado a otro intentando pensar "¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?". Yami entró a la cabaña, Yuugi estaba sentado y sus amigos aún seguían haciéndole preguntas. Mientras el Profesor, seguía plácidamente dormido (N/A: Que me pase la receta)

"Chicos, chicos… en verdad estoy bien… lo mejor será que continuemos y regresemos al campamento, me siento bien" dijo Yuugi sonriendo.

"Si, parece que ya eres el mismo de siempre" dijeron Joey y Tristán sonriendo felices.

"Bueno entonces vamos de regreso al campamento" dijo Yuugi levantándose.

Yami salió de la cabaña seguido de Yuugi "Ahora ya sabes quién manda" dijo el sonriendo arrogantemente justo antes de que salieran sus compañeros.

"Gr… ya verás" amenazó Yami, molesto.

Joey, Mai, Seto y Tristán listos para iniciar el viaje, inmediatamente preguntaron si algo había pasado mientras ellos no salían. Yuugi sonrió y dijo que no.

Este iba a ser un viaje largo, pensaba Yami. Después de que se despidieran animosamente del Profesor, y este les dijera que el pie de Yuugi ya iba en recuperación y que casi no tenía nada, que no requería más atenciones, y le dieran las gracias por toda su ayuda, partieron. Yuugi había hecho que todos se enojaran con él y eso provocaba algo de tensión en el ambiente. Los chicos habían decidido detenerse en casa de unos hacendados ricos de paso, todos se estaban muriendo de hambre, y consiguieron comida gratis ahí gracias a que Seto Kaiba era reconocido en todos lados.

Los hicieron pasar a un lindo comedor con una mesa cuadrada, todos se sentaron en el suelo a su alrededor, unas mujeres les sirvieron la cena a cada uno y los dejaron solos diciendo que llamaran si llegaban a necesitar algo. Yuugi, quien se había sentado al lado de Yami de un lado de la mesa, comenzó una plática acerca del colegio con Mai y Seto que estaban del otro lado, Tristán y Joey decidieron aprovechar ese tiempo de descanso para dormir, ya que los habían despertado más temprano de lo normal.

"Pues yo terminé con buenas calificaciones, sobretodo en matemáticas…" dijo Yuugi mientras deslizaba su mano despistadamente por debajo de la mesa.

"Pues, a mi me fue muy bien. Matemáticas no estuvo tan complicado este año" dijo Mai sin notar los movimientos de Yuugi.

"Pues nada es difícil si ponen atención" dijo Seto tomando un poco de té y tampoco percibiendo los movimientos de Yuugi.

"La atenci-" Yami interrumpió su opinión cuando sintió que Yuugi colocaba la mano en su rodilla ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando este hombre? No iba a pretender otra cosa extraña como lo de esa mañana ¿o si? Para la mala suerte de Yami la atención de todos estaba en él porque no había terminado lo que iba a decir pero no notaban lo que Yuugi estaba haciendo… pero claro ¿cómo podrían verlo si la mesa está entre sus ojos y los hechos?

"¿Qué sucede Yami?" preguntó Yuugi inocentemente moviendo su mano lentamente hacia arriba.

Yami comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a sonrojarse 'No cederé, no cederé…' se repetía Yami pensando que Yuugi hacía esto para demostrarle que tenía alguna clase de poder sobre él. "Nada" respondió él valientemente mirando de reojo su rodilla y el camino que estaba siguiendo 'Demonios está subiendo, está subiendo' pensó Yami empezando a perder la calma 'No cedas, no cedas…' siguió insistiendo 'No cedas no-' Yami se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa cuando sintió que la mano de Yuugi había tocado algo prohibido; completamente rojo y respirando como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros "Voy… voy a ver si hay más matemáticas de la pierna de- digo pollo de la pierna¡quise decir…!" Yami tartamudeó nervioso "Ahora vuelvo" terminó diciendo al tiempo en que salía rápidamente por la puerta. Esto iba a ser una pesadilla, definitivamente.

_**Continuará…

* * *

**_

N/A: Hola! Perdón la tardanza, pero me fui… me fui de vacaciones.

¿Vieron al nuevo Yuugi? No se lo esperaban eh… muajajaja…

Agradezco los reviews a:

Becky-chan: Hola chica! Es bueno leerte! Sabes? Me agrada muchísimo que el fic les guste, porque es uno de los pocos que he continuado, aunque prometo poner continuación a otros, jajaja. Ey! No te andes con desvelos, no es bueno eh! Pues muchísimas gracias por tu review Becky! Y espero que este chap haya sido de su agrado, ya saben, estoy para reírles (XD)

Yamiyugi's girlfriend: Hola! Como estas? Espero que bien! Que bueno recibir tus dos reviews! Te agradezco muchísimo! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, actualizo lo más pronto posible, y lo que me anima son los reviews! Yo tambien! ME ENCANTA EL YYXY! Seee, mi pareja favorita! Bueno, me despido, espero leerte pronto!

Angel Terra: Hola! Que alegría recibir tu review! Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Es que Yami… como que intenta regresarlo a la normalidad, según como el cree, pero ya vez, siempre se equivoca, pobre. Espero leerte pronto! Y, muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad me da muchos ánimos para continuar la historia! Espero leerte pronto, nos vemos!

Dark angel-loveless: Hola! Como estas? Espero que bien! Seee, es difícil estar con una persona que se te insinúa todo el día, pobre Yami. Pero también el quería eso, el lo quería, pues ya tiene lo que quería no? Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Espero leerte pronto! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos…

Y, sin nada más que decirles, se despide su demente amiga, **Lizy-chan**

**P.D: GRACIAS A TODAS, POR SUS REVIEWS Y APOYO. **


	6. La venganza de Yami

**Disclaimer:** YGO no me pertenece aunque quisiera, babee o algo por el estilo, léase: estar estúpida por Yami. Los personajes los uso porque se me da la gana (y a quien no) y no me pertencen. Ok, aquí sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 6.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo es más loco, demente, y estúpido que los demás. En lenguaje castellano: la autora esta loca (claro XD)

* * *

Capítulo 6-**_ La venganza de Yami_**

Yami se levantó inmediatamente de la mesa cuando sintió que la mano de Yuugi había tocado algo prohibido; completamente rojo y respirando como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros "Voy… voy a ver si hay más matemáticas de la pierna de- digo pollo de la pierna ¡quise decir…!" Yami tartamudeó nervioso "Ahora vuelvo" terminó diciendo al tiempo en que salía rápidamente por la puerta. Esto iba a ser una pesadilla, definitivamente.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con Yami?" preguntó Mai mirando la puerta por la que Yami acababa de salir.

"No tengo idea" respondió Yuugi sonriendo.

"¡Ay no!" exclamó Mai de repente.

"¿Qué sucede Mai?" preguntó Seto.

"¿Qué tal si lo que le pasó a Yuugi ayer era contagioso y ahora Yami está enfermo de eso?" preguntó Mai completamente alarmada y los ojos desorbitados.

"No lo había pensado" respondió Seto con una incógnita en la cara, como el detective Conan (N/A: XD, es bueno, jajajaja)

"Lo encontramos sobre Yuugi intentando… bueno…ya sabes, igual que él, el día de ayer y sabemos que él nunca se comportaría de esa forma" dijo Mai.

"Es cierto Mai, y él es más peligroso, podría secuestrar a Yuugi o cometer una locura" habló Seto mirando el techo de la habitación.

"Yuugi, procura estar siempre cerca de nosotros" le dijo Mai a Yuugi, mirándolo preocupada-

"Claro" respondió el.

"Bueno, es mejor que nos retiremos a dormir, tenemos que llegar al campamento y si el día nos favorece mañana, llegaremos más pronto de lo que esperamos, alatardecer supongo" musitó Mai.

"Bien" respondieron Seto y Yuugi.

Unas horas más tarde, después de que lograron llevar a Joey y Tristán a la habitación y los chicos encontraran a Yami, cada quien se fue a dormir, obviamente Mai se jaló a Yuugi con el, quien no opuso resistencia. Yami los miró con recelo mientras recibía una mirada sugestiva por parte de Yuugi –que pasó desapercibida por Mai- y les daba la espalda sonrojado para después desaparecer por el corredor.

Porque la votación fue unánime y porque igual existe la democracia (N/A: XD) Yami, Joey y Tristán, durmieron en una habitación, mientras los tres restantes en la otra, claro que Mai y Seto muy pendientes de Yuugi, pero el chico no hizo movimiento alguno.

La noche pasó con relativa calma. Cuando el sol alumbró con todo su esplendor el lugar, Seto agradeció los servicios y recibidos y se ofreció a pagarlos, pero la gente le dijo que no, que era un honor haber usado su casa para recibir a los huéspedes. Los 6 salieron del lugar, y entonces Joey le preguntó al ojiazul:

"Eh, Seto… ¿En serio traías dinero?"

"Eh, bueno, la verdad es que no, pero ni nos cobraron" (N/A: tonto)

Joey lo miró reprobatoriamente y negando con la cabeza, mientras se adelantaba con los demás.

Minutos después ya se encontraban camino al dichoso campamento. Yami se encontraba caminando al frente, seguido de Mai y Joey que escoltaban a Yuugi, detrás venían Seto y Tristán.

Era tan obvio, TODOS estaban protegiendo a Yuugi de Yami, lo que ellos no sabían era que el faraón era el que necesitaba ser protegido del pequeño Yuugi. Cada vez que él miraba hacia atrás para revisar que todos estuvieran bien, Yuugi le lanzaba una mirada de 'no sabes lo que te espera' y eso lo asustaba más que la idea de pelear contra Dartz o perder su alma… ¡Alto! Él era Yami… él no se asustaría por algo tan insignificante como eso¿qué sería lo que haría¡Darle su merecido por supuesto! Yuugi iba a jugarle bromas pesadas… pues bien, él no se quedaría atrás.

"Perfecto, un pantano" dijo Yuugi sarcásticamente al tiempo en que el grupo se detenía frente al enorme lago lleno de lodo.

"Es tan solo un charco" le dijo Yami a Yuugi.

"No quiero ensuciarme" le respondió el.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" preguntó Yami al tiempo en que una malévola idea se formaba en su mente.

"¡No!" gritó Mai inmediatamente "El viene con Joey y conmigo" dijo la rubia mujer mientras hacia una mueca de desconfianza.

"Vamos Mai" dijo Yami fingiendo "Será una forma de pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento que tuve ayer por la mañana" dijo sonriendo falsamente.

"Estás portándote demasiado amable, es decir, no digo que no lo seas, pero, es _demasiado_" dijo Mai mirándolo con extrañeza.

"Yuugi…" dijo Yami para saber lo que el opinaba.

"No veo por qué no, después de todo quiere pedirme disculpas con ese gesto" dijo Yuugi subiendo a la espalda de Yami.

Yami lo aseguró bien, el faraón corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y en vez de brincar hacia delante, saltó hacia arriba lo más alto que pudo, a Yuugi le extrañó que no saltara hacia delante… sólo hacia arriba…

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" preguntó Yuugi al notar que Yami se daba vuelta para caer de espaldas… ¡en el maldito pantano! "¿QUE PASA CONTIGO?" gritó mientras caían.

"¡Te lo advertí!" le respondió él "¡Yo también puedo jugar tu juego!" dijo sonriendo triunfante.

"¡Esto no se va a quedar así!" fue lo último que pudo gritarle con su ropa limpia…

¡SPLASH!

Yuugi se encontraba bañado de lodo de pies a cabeza, Yami no se había salpicado tanto, podría decirse que seguía prácticamente limpio. Yuugi se veía las manos y el resto de su cuerpo con una mirada de asco lo cual le decía a Yami que había cumplido con su misión. Después Yuugi sólo sonrió dejando a Yami desconcertado de nuevo¿no debería de durar más el sufrimiento, éste niño era un obsesionado con la limpieza. Yuugi se agachó e hizo una bola de lodo con sus manos.

"Yami, Yami, Yami… nunca vas a poder ganarme a mi" dijo el mientras le embarraba el lodo en el cabello y toda la cara, con una mirada plena de satisfacción "Mira… que atractivo, sexy y guapo te ves así" dijo poniéndole más lodo en las orejas. (N/A: ohhh si O más de lo que ya está no se puede XD)

Yami también recogió más lodo y se lo puso en las partes de cabello que, por suerte, no había sido manchado "Tú no te quedas atrás" dijo él.

"Sabes que me vengaré" le advirtió Yuugi.

"Y yo me vengaré después otra vez" dijo el faraón sonriendo "No me asustas" afirmó él seguro de sí mismo.

"Claro que si" dijo Yuugi.

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"¿Quieres que lo demuestre?"

Mientras tanto del otro lado del pantano ya se encontraban Mai, Joey, Tristán y Seto, no alcanzaban a oír nada pero alcanzaban a ver a sus amigos cubiertos de lodo y discutiendo.

"Espero que salgan pronto" dijo Mai algo asqueada del simple hecho de meterse por ahí.

Volviendo al pantano…

"Demuéstralo entonces" lo retó Yami.

"Vas a correr con los demás en tan solo 10 segundos" advirtió Yuugi

"Claro que no" dijo Yami molesto.

"Bien… siéntate" Yami se sentó en el lodo que lo cubría hasta la cintura en esa posición. "Va a ser tan divertido verte correr" dijo Yuugi sarcásticamente.

"No correré" insistió Yami cansado de que Yuugi lo subestimara.

Yuugi se sentó sobre Yami dándole la cara a él, Yami se sonrojó inmediatamente e intentó no hacer ningún movimiento que le rebelara a Yuugi que quería huir.

"¿No vas a correr?" preguntó Yuugi.

"No" dijo él intentando parecer seguro.

"Dame tu mano" dijo Yuugi, Yami lo obedeció. Yuugi puso la mano de Yami en su rodilla.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Yami ya sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

"Ya te lo dije Yami… voy a demostrarte que yo si te asusto" dijo Yuugi guiando a la mano de Yami hacia arriba.

'Es mejor contraatacar' pensó Yami mientras empezaba a mover su mano sin ayuda de la de Yuugi "No le tengo miedo a nada…" dijo esperando a que el menor corriera.

Para la sorpresa de Yami Yuugi lo abrazó por el cuello y se acercó más a él, rozando sensualmente sus cuerpos y sonriéndole descaradamente"Perfecto… entonces sólo tenemos que escondernos de los demás" dijo recorriendo sus manos enlodadas por debajo de la playera de Yami.

"¿P-para qué?" tartamudeó Yami alejando su mano de la pierna de Yuugi para ponerla en uno de sus brazos y procurar que hubiera algo de distancia.

"Para empezar a divertirnos" habló Yuugi sonriente "A menos que vayas a correr" le dijo Yuugi, esperando que él se fuera.

"No voy a huir" recalcó él "Pero… eh… ¿no se supone que me odias?" preguntó desconcertado.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por lo que hiciste ayer en la mañana"

"Ah no… sólo me gusta divertirme contigo" dijo el abrazándolo por la espalda con sus piernas. Yami se quedó callado… "Haz algo, Yami" dijo Yuugi.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él.

"Sino empiezas a besarme en 5 segundos voy a fingir lo mismo que pasó ayer, por la mañana" dijo, comenzando a contar regresivamente. "5… 4…"

"Eh… pero estás lleno de lodo" dijo él buscando una excusa.

"Tú también… y te ves tan… gr…" dijo Yuugi sonriendo.

'¿Qué demonios?... ¡Yuugi gruñó!' pensó Yami alarmado '¡Hice gruñir a Yuugi!'

"¿Dónde iba¡ah si! 3…"

"¡Chicos!" exclamaron todos corriendo hacia ellos.

Yuugi se levantó inmediatamente…

"Vámonos Yuugi" le dijo Joey, jalándolo hacia la orilla.

Yuugi siguió a Joey y a los demás, mientras Yami caminaba descuidadamente hacia la orilla. Cuando todos estuvieron ahí… "¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?" preguntó Mai.

"Quisiera ser yo él que les explique las cosas esta vez" dijo Yami "Yuugi di-"

"¡No pasó absolutamente nada!" interrumpió Yuugi "Nos caímos por accidente y nos quedamos atorados debajo de unas ramas extrañas, nada interesante, pero ya salimos, así que continuemos" dijo Yuugi sonriendo falsamente.

"Bueno… " dijo Joey "el campamento que armamos ya no está tan lejos, seguramente debe de haber unas aguas termales para que puedan lavarse cerca de él, si no me equivoco" dijo  
mientras se limpiaba el resto de lodo de los pies igual que Mai, Seto y Tristán, que, por la estatura que poseían a diferencia de los otros dos, simplemente les había llegado hasta los pies o un poco más arriba. Realmente quienes necesitaban aquel baño eran el par, porque simplemente estaban bañados de lodo de pies a cabeza.

"Buena idea" dijo Mai "Continuemos chicos".

Después de unas horas de camino, Yami y Yuugi ya no podían moverse, el lodo se había secado y se sentía horrible moverse.

"Bien, detengámonos aquí, el campamento está a unos cuantos metros" dijo Joey "ya conocía esta área, hay un río y unas aguas termales por aquél camino" indicó él.

"¡Al fin¡Yo voy al río!" gritó Yuugi corriendo hacia la dirección en que Joey había apuntado.

A Yami se le hizo extraño que Yuugi escogiera el río, normalmente el preferiría las aguas termales "Bien… entonces yo iré a las aguas termales" dijo él dirigiéndose hacia allá.

"Nosotros cambiémonos de zapatos, ese lodo no se quita" opinó Tristán, quien ya sentía sus pies realmente pesados.

"Tienes razón" habló Seto "Ojalá ese par regrese pronto" terminó mientras los demás ya caminaban hacia el anhelado campamento.

Yuugi ya había llegado a las aguas termales. Esto sería absolutamente perfecto, Yami pensaría que el estaba en el río y el vendría aquí. Yuugi se quitó la ropa enlodada y entró al agua. Cuando escuchó las pisadas de Yami acercarse tomó aire y se hundió en el agua.

Cuando Yami llegó lo que menos le importaba era saber si Yuugi se había escondido ahí o no, necesitaba deshacerse del lodo, ya no podía moverse bien, inmediatamente entró al agua sin si quiera tomarse la molestia de quitarse su ropa. Después de que sintiera que la mayoría del lodo se había desprendido de su ropa y de su piel, notó que la ropa de Yuugi estaba sobre una de las rocas… pero… Yuugi había dicho que estaría en el río… él estaba completamente seguro de eso… 'Yuugi está en el río, Yuugi está en el río…' se decía a sí mismo ahora 'Yuugi está en-' Yami se paralizó cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda… él ya sabía de quién se trataba, era Yuugi, podía presentirlo, pero… alto… no era su ropa la que estaba en esa roca… ay no… "Yu-Yuugi… dime que tienes tu ropa puesta" dijo apretando sus ojos y muy sonrojado.

"No, no vamos a necesitarla" dijo Yuugi jugueteando con el cabello de Yami, para después lamerle suavemente el cuello.

Bien… analicemos la situación: Yami en las aguas termales… bien, Yuugi en las mismas aguas termales… de acuerdo, Yuugi sin ropa… eh, Yuugi abrazando a Yami por la espalda… y lamiéndole el cuello ¡por todos los cielos!

"Yu-Yuugi estás abrazándome" Yami estaba dudando si moverse o no, bueno, en parte si, pero habían dos cosas de por medio, 1- Yuugi estaba completamente desnudo y 2- si se volvía a mirarlo lo vería… lo vería… ¿ustedes saben no, además de que su estúpido cuerpo no le respondía.

"Ya lo sé" respondió Yuugi, pasándole las manos por el pecho.

"P-pero tu ropa está en esa roca" dijo Yami bastante nervioso, prácticamente temblando.

"Si… ahí debería estar la tuya" dijo el empezando a jalar su playera de nuevo "A menos que vayas a huir con los demás".

"¡No huiré!" gritó él.

"Entonces haz algo".

"¿Qué?".

"Ni si quiera haz volteado a verme".

"No puedo".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque no traes ropa puesta".

"Yami, ese es el punto" dijo el dándole la vuelta a Yami. Yami apretó los ojos y se dio vuelta. "Estamos debajo del agua Yami…" le recordó Yuugi.

Yami abrió un ojo lentamente para ver si era seguro, al ver que, efectivamente, ambos se encontraban cubiertos por el agua, abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

"Nadie vendrá a interrumpir Yami…" dijo el abrazándolo por el cuello.

"Eh…" Vaya… Yami había perdido el habla, perfecto.

"Lo sabía… no harás nada" dijo Yuugi decepcionado.

¿Que no haría nada? esto era la guerra. Él ya no aguantaba más, esta vez nadie iba a interrumpir… y su conciencia ¡al diablo con su conciencia! Yami comenzó a rozar sus labios y después a besar el cuello de Yuugi perdiéndose ahí bastante tiempo. Lo abrazó posesivamente, pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo, y se dispuso a oír los suspiros que emitía Yuugi. Después de eso se encontraban recostados sobre la orilla de las aguas termales, no recordaba cómo demonios habían llegado hasta ahí, Yami miró los ojos violetas de Yuugi… no, no podía hacerle esto… por más que el se lo pidiera…

"Yuugi… no… regresemos" dijo Yami respirando muy rápido y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"¡No!" gritóYuugi "¡Tú te quedarás aquí!" exigió aferrándolo a el.

"Yuugi ¡ni si quiera sé por qué quieres hacer esto!" exclamó el mayor.

Y se produjo un intenso silencio.

_**Continuará

* * *

**_

N/A ¿Qué tal chicas¿How are you? I'm fine, ok, me pegó el estúpido, si ya vieron de donde salió todo esto.

Mahaham... Ya quisiera ser yo Yuugi (véase: Lizy babea llenando una cubeta)

Ejem XD, les agradezco los reviews a:

Becky-chan: Hola chica! Agradezco enormemente tu reviews y ánimos! Seeee, este Yuugi me gusta mucho ¿Viste lo que estaban a punto de hacer? Yami es un estúpido (y mira quien lo dice XD) tanto que quiere y no se deja, pero que se le hace. Ya, me alegro que no te desveles tanto, no sabes las ojeras que salen... XD! Espero que este chap te haya gustado! Muchas gracias otra vez!

Katsuy Akano: Hellou amiga! Como estas? Espero que bien! Verdaderamente si van empatadas en lo estúpido, pero son los deseos de Yami. Además, los celos no le dejan ver la realidad XD! Este capítulo esta medio loco y acosador, pero Yami quiere quiere, (se rie) que no se haga, obviamente no se lo dice a Yuugi porque no es estúpido, aunque Yuugi se de cuenta. Espero que este chap haya sido de tu agrado! Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos n.n!

Rika Asakura: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review chica! Parece que se te corto al final, pero igual te respondo (como entendi) Yuugi esta asi por culpa de Yami, que se le aparece el hada madrina diciendole que puede concederle tres deseos, y altera la personalidad de Yuugi y bla... bueno, tu sabes, si por eso este fic es demente! XD! Gracias nuevamente por el review! Me alegran bastante! Espero estes bien n.n Nos vemos!

Amandú: Hola chica! Me alegra que dejes tu review y que leas la historia! O si, a mi me fascina YGO, siii, sobretodo Yami, después Yuugi, y como pareja son como uña y mugre, luz y oscuridad... ah (suspira sonriendo) me emocione! Espero que estes leyendo el chap! Muchas gracias por el review otra vez, espero que te haya gustado (no he dicho muchos esperos o.o?) Y claro que cuido la imaginacion, bueno, la demencia! Espero leerte pronto!

Yamiyugi's girlfriend: Hola chica! Gracias por tu review! Aparte de que tu historia es buenisima (me encanto -) te agradezco que leas esta ToT, muchas gracias! Con respecto a que lo dejan con ganas... Ya viste en lo último que el tuvo la culpa, pero como que tiene razón, aún así, quién lo entiende? Yuugi no es así, es culpa de Yami, aunque si! Malditooo! Acusaste al guapo, sexy, atractivo de Yami! mahahaham... Yo también odio crecer XD! Ya no me trae casi nada, pero aún así es época de pensar en fics historias, y Yami&Yuugi 4e, claro, la pareja perfecta, si no por nada son Yami y Hikari, Bueno, espero que este ahora si, demente chap, te haya gustado! Nos vemos chica!

Y también agradezco a quien lea la historia nada más! Soy muy feliz...

Ra, las quiero mucho ToT

Bueno, las dejo.

Lizy-chan 

**P.D: Esta historia llega ya casi a su fin...**


	7. ¡Auxilio, me quieren violar!

**Disclaimer:** YGO no me pertenece aunque quisiera, babee o algo por el estilo, léase: estar estúpida por Yami. Los personajes los uso porque se me da la gana (y a quien no) y no me pertencen. Ok, aquí sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 7.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo es más loco (seep, más que el anterior)demente, y estúpido que los demás. En lenguaje castellano: la autora esta loca (claro XD) y como no (véase: Lizy está comiéndose un delicioso pastel, así que el azñucar se me subió a la cabeza)

* * *

Cap. 7.-**_ ¡Auxilio, me quieren violar!_**

"Yuugi ¡ni si quiera sé por qué quieres hacer esto!" exclamó él. Hubo un silencio después… "Bueno… si sé por qué, después de todo fue mi deseo" dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

"¡Es mejor que tú me digas por qué demonios no quieres!" gritó el desesperado.

"B-b-bueno yo…" Yami había empezado a tartamudear.

"¿No soy lo suficientemente atractivo?" dijo saliendo del agua para llegar a donde estaba su ropa sin importarle que Yami estuviera presente.

El faraón cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lugar al tiempo en que oía que Yuugi se comenzaba a vestir de mala gana "N-no es eso" dijo completamente rojo "E-es…".

"Habla Yami, no entiendo que es lo que quieres decirme" Yuugi tenía el ceño fruncido, no entendía porqué simplemente no quería, o más bien, porqué razón se resistía.

Yami lo volteó a ver, como ya estaba vestido no tuvo que volverse a sonrojar y poner nervioso; y salió del agua.

"¿Y bien?" insistió Yuugi con los brazos en jarras.

"Eh…".

"Estoy esperándote Yami" dijo el molesto.

"B-bueno es que si yo te respondiera… no…"

"¿No qué?" preguntó Yuugi desesperando a Yami.

"¡Maldita sea, Yuugi!" gritó Yami cansado "¡Si hago lo que me pides no podré detenerme!"

"No te pediré que te detengas Yami" dijo acercándose a él de nuevo.

"No lo entiendes Yuugi… esto no es lo que quieres" dijo él alejándose al tiempo en que Yuugi se acercaba.

"Creo que quedó más que claro que si es lo que yo quiero" respondió Yuugi.

"Yuugi… es mejor que regresemos…" dijo él.

"Está bien... no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres" dijo Yuugi volviendo a su tono amable… casi como si hubiera vuelto a la normalidad 'Si cree que me daré por vencido tan fácil está más que equivocado' pensó Yuugi con una sonrisa adorable que disfrazaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Bien, vamos" dijo él pensando que por fin Yuugi se había rendido.

Yuugi y Yami comenzaron a caminar por el bosque de camino al lugar en el que habían decidido acampar, cuando de pronto, ambos divisaron la silueta de Tea por entremedio de los árboles. La cara de Yami ensombreció e inmediatamente volteó a ver la expresión en la cara de Yuugi.

"Vamos a verla" dijo Yuugi para la sorpresa de él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿E-estás seguro?" preguntó él extrañado.

"Por supuesto" dijo Yuugi cambiando de dirección y acelerando el paso para poder encontrarse con esa mujer que en estos momentos tenía tantas ganas de molestar. 'Jamás dejaré que ella vuelva a pretenderlo¿Está estúpida no? Pobre mocosa' pensó arrogantemente.

"E-espera" dijo Yami siguiéndole los pasos después de haber analizado lo que acababa de suceder.

Yuugi llegó a un pequeño lugar sin árboles, Tea estaba parada ahí, quizá intentando lograr ubicarse en dónde estaba, ya que miraba un mapa con insistencia "Tea" dijo Yuugi para llamar la atención de la muchacha.

Tea lo volteó a ver y luego vio que Yami llegaba detrás del chico.

"Tea" dijo Yami.

"Creí que me encontraría SOLO con Yami, el quedó en venir a buscarme" recalcó Tea, mientras guardaba el mapa que llevaba.

Era cierto… Tea dijo que ÚNICAMENTE Yami la buscara por los alrededores, ya que sería algo difícil encontrar el campamento… aunque era algo estúpido… pero ella dijo que era lo mejor y echó su rollo de los peligros que corría… Yuugi por supuesto que se había enterado. Pero en aquellos momentos 'parecía' no importarle… ahora más que nunca pensaba que esa niñita estaba imbécil si creía que la dejaría a solas con SU Yami. (N/A¡Yuugi¡Yuugi! Vamos, tu puedes, mátala, má- ok ok, sigan leyendo XD)

Yami tomó aire para responderle pero Yuugi lo interrumpió entrelazando su brazo con el de él "Pero vinimos los dos" dijo Yuugi sonriéndole cínicamente "Espero que no te moleste" agregó Yuugi.

"El quedó en venir a buscarme… así que sino es mucha molestia…" dijo Tea algo molesta, pero eso no era suficiente para Yuugi… Yuugi quería ponerla furiosa.

"Ah… ya veo" dijo Yuugi. "No hay problema" esto por un momento calmó a Tea "Sólo pretendan que no estoy aquí" Yuugi cerró sus ojos violetas, poniendo cara de 'nene bonito' desplomando las esperanzas de Tea, que pensaba que los dejaría a solas.

"Pero no quiero que escuches la conversación" insistió Tea "¿Yami?" lo llamó Tea esperando su apoyo.

"E-está bien… puedes confiar en Yuugi" dijo Yami en parte porque era verdad y en parte porque temía lo que el Yuugi malvado le haría.

"Bien…" dijo Tea desanimada, viendo como Yuugi miraba a Yami con ojos de enamorado perdido, lo cual ponía al faraón nervioso.

"¿Q-qué es lo que querías decirme?" preguntó él intentando mantener la seriedad e ignorar las miradas de Yuugi, y que también sus brazos estaban unidos.

Yuugi se dio cuenta de que sus miradas no estaban funcionando, si, molestaban a Tea y ponían a Yami nervioso… pero para enfurecer a Tea necesitaba algo más drástico. Yuugi desenganchó sus brazos.

"Lo que quería decirte…" Tea comenzó a hablar al sentirse más segura con los brazos de Yami y Yuugi separados "Es que Bakur-"Tea volvió a detenerse cuando Yuugi se estiró para alcanzar las orejas de Yami y comenzó a acariciarlas.

"C-continúa" dijo Yami intentando no mostrarse diferente.

"Bakura podría est-" al tiempo en que Tea les informaba sobre dónde se encontraba Bakura y que planes tenía, o algo por el estilo (N/A: obviamente no habló de lo que quería, porque estaba Yuugi) Yuugi se daba cuenta que tocarle y acariciarle las orejas ponía a Yami entre el nerviosismo y el gusto… y al parecer el gusto era lo que a Tea enfurecía más… entonces eso era lo que necesitaba.

Yuugi comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a su cuello, Yami comenzó a perder la concentración en Tea y en lo que decía por el contacto que Yuugi estaba haciendo con su cuello que le hacía recordar el día anterior, y la sensación que lo hacía perder la cordura, estaba saliendo otra vez…

"Yami ¿estás escuchándome?" preguntó Tea al ver que Yami la estaba mirando pero sin mostrar atención alguna.

"S-si" respondió intentando parecer atento.

Yuugi vio cierta marca en el cuello de Yami que lo hizo recordar escenas del día anterior. "Mira… la marca no ha desaparecido" dijo Yuugi a propósito, descubriéndola.

"¿Qué marca?" preguntó Tea acercándose a ambos.

Yami salió de su trance por completo e intentó fallidamente alejar a Yuugi de su cuello… "Esta marca" le dijo Yuugi a Tea "Se la hice ayer" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Con qué se la hiciste?" no pudo evitar el preguntar Tea. (N/A: la curiosidad mató a la gata… XD)

"Pues yo-"Yuugi iba a comenzar, pero se vio interrumpido por Yami.

"Nos estabas diciendo dónde se encuentra Bakura, eso es lo más importante en estos momentos" interrumpió Yami a Yuugi.

"Yami… de vez en cuando debes desviarte del tema de conversación para hacerla más amena" dijo Yuugi riéndose.

"Me interesaría saberlo" dijo Tea apoyando a Yuugi.

"Con la lengua" dijo Yuugi sin avergonzarse y acercándose más a Yami.

"¿Es eso cierto Yami?" preguntó Tea seriamente, para variar.

"P-pues no exactamente…" dijo pensativo "Creo que también usó los dientes" agregó sin saber que esto arruinaría todo.

"Eso es completamente desagradable" dijo Tea "Nunca pensé que Yuugi llegaría tan lejos" dijo más para sí misma que para los demás.

"Pero no fue nada desagradable" corrigió Yuugi "Pregúntale a Yami" dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Yami?" preguntó Tea esperando una respuesta a lo que había dicho Yuugi.

"B-bueno yo eh…" tartamudeó Yami nervioso.

"Yami, sólo responde a la pregunta… no empieces con tus incoherencias" dijo Yuugi sonriendo malévola-triunfantemente (N/A: XD)

"¡Responde Yami!" exigió Tea enojada.

"Eh… yo…"

"Te estamos esperando" insistió Yuugi… lo sabía, la presión era lo que le sacaba la verdad a Yami, y se iba a asegurar de ello para al fin lograr su objetivo: Poner furiosa a Tea, como siempre quiso con todo su corazón… aaah, porque no dejaría que se le acercara al faraón.

"Responde" insistió Tea

"Eh…"

"Dijimos responde, no tartamudea, Yami" dijo Yuugi intentando desesperarlo, para sacarle TODO.

"Yo…"

"¿Tu qué Yami?" apresuró Tea.

"Es sólo una maldita pregunta ¿te gustó o no?" presionó Yuugi, haciendo explotar a Yami, y la reacción salió a la luz.

"¡Demonios, déjenme tranquilo, SI ME GUSTO, FUE INCLUSO MAS QUE GUSTAR¡FUE VERDADERAMENTE PLACENTERO!" exclamó Yami al mismo tiempo en que Yuugi se felicitaba a sí mismo; después de unos segundos de su arranque de desesperación por la presión, Yami empezó a analizar lo que acababa de gritar.

"Bien" dijo Tea algo sorprendida. "Yuugi…" lo llamó Tea.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntó Yuugi arrogantemente.

"¿Cómo sabías que esas acciones tan atrevidas iban a gustarle tanto?" (N/A: tomemos en cuenta que Yami es un faraón inexperto, con costumbres distintas XD) preguntó Tea pensando en que era asqueroso (N/A: que niña tan ingenua, pobrecita)

"La pregunta es ¿Cómo es que tú no?" respondió Yuugi sintiéndose superior.

"Ambos son igual de repugnantes" dijo Tea alejándose de donde ellos estaban "Yami… ni si quiera pienses que… que me sigues gustando, o algo por el estilo¡No sé! hasta el infierno es demasiado puro para ti" Agregó furiosa, exasperada, pataleando y viéndose realmente… tonta "Ya no pasaré el campamento con ustedes¡Ni loca! Par de maniáticos ninfómanos adictos¡Ah!" gritó eufórica, desapareciendo completamente del lugar.

"¡Por todos los cielos! Tea es MUY anticuada" dijo Yuugi después de que Tea desapareciera y se puso a pensar en las reacciones de ella y Mai.

Yami estaba muy ocupado pensando en lo que Tea había dicho, ahora él era libre… ¡ya no lo acosaría¿qué haría? La respuesta era muy fácil, haría lo que siempre había deseado, que no era cambiarle la personalidad a Yuugi, que era lo que había aprendido en esos dos días infernales, su deseo era estar con Yuugi, el original, lo único que debía hacer ahora era traerlo de regreso. "Yuugi… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?" preguntó Yami intentando conectar puntos en su cabeza.

"Por supuesto" dijo Yuugi sonriendo 'sexy'.

"¿Y recuerdas días antes de ayer?" preguntó esperanzado.

"No tengo amnesia Yami" dijo Yuugi mirándolo extrañamente.

"¿No te haz dado cuenta de que tu personalidad ha cambiado un poco?" preguntó él.

"No, para nada" respondió Yuugi con una sonrisa.

'Tengo que hablar con esa maldita hada lo antes posible' pensó Yami.

"¡Yami!" exclamó Yuugi de la nada, corriendo y tumbando a Yami al suelo, quedando sobre el.

Yami se estrelló duramente "¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Yuugi?"

"Ahora estás bajo mi poder, Yami" dijo sonriendo.

"Pensé que ya habíamos discutido esto Yuugi" dijo Yami sobándose la cabeza suavemente.

"¿Y creíste que me daría por vencido así de fácil?" preguntó sentándose sobre la intimidad de Yami, esto lo hacía sentirse más poderoso, y la canción de 'I have the power' inundó su cabeza. (N/A: jajajajaja, no pude evitarlo, jajajajajaja, es… es genial ese Yuugi, lo quiero mucho n.n XD, ya, al fic)

"Por supuesto que si" habló Yami, sonrojado y suspirando por lo que le hacía sentir… pero que equivocado estaba.

"Pero que ingenuo eres" le susurró al oído, acariciándole las orejas. "Ahora manos a la obra, si intentas moverte volveré a tumbarte o a castigarte, así que será en vano mi pequeño faraón, gr…" dijo en un tono burlón, y gruñéndole para terminar.

Yuugi comenzó a besar a Yami en el cuello y a acariciarle el pecho por debajo de su playera.

Yami intentaba respirar profundamente para relajarse, pero era imposible, Yuugi le provocaba cosas REALMENTE placenteras… tenía que ocurrírsele algo pronto sino quería ser víctima de una violación, esto realmente era extraño, jamás había pensado ser violado por un NIÑO, y menos por Yuugi, perfecto, aunque para ser sincero… no era tanto un abuso ya que no la estaba pasando naaaaada mal pero entonces ¿cómo se le llamaba a esto? (N/A¡pero que tonto! Se llama amor ù.u)

"¡Demonios!" fue lo único que Yami pudo expresar antes de gemir intensamente, Yuugi comenzó a besarlo por el pecho abarcando mucho terreno. Yami volteó a ver a su alrededor algo atontado, intentando identificar algún objeto que le sirviera para salir de esta comprometedora situación. Vio que su mano no estaba presa y podía moverse, bien, pero si intentaba algo en contra de Yuugi volvería a hacer lo mismo y/o castigarlo, tenía que hacer algo discreto. Yami divisó una piedra a unos centímetros de su mano, la tomó lenta y cautelosamente sin que Yuugi se diera cuenta.

"¡Yuugi!" Gimió de nuevo sorprendido, cuando Yuugi había dejado su pecho para ir a explorar zonas diferentes.

'Debo actuar rápido, antes de que pierda el control' pensó alarmado. Si claro… debía hacer algo rápido… ¿con una piedra, qué demonios iba a lograr con una estúpida piedra?... Al fin se le iluminó el cerebro con una de las ideas más idiotas que se le habían ocurrido en toda su vida, cuando Yuugi empezó a acercarse a su cara fue cuando él se decidió, si el lo besaba, entonces todo lo que había intentado evitar el día de ayer y el día de hoy habrían sido en vano. Yami apretó la piedra… y se golpeó con ella lo más fuerte que pudo quedando inconciente… (Ojitos de remolino). ¡Esa desgraciada niña hada mariposa! No sabía lo que le esperaba, iba a duplicar- no ¡a triplicar! el 'sufrimiento' (N/A: Yami jodido mentiroso, que bien que le gusta… XD) que ella le había causado a él, iba a torturarla tanto que desearía no haberse metido en su vida.

Yami llegó al esperado cuarto blanco "Hola de nuevo" dijo el hada sonriendo.

"Hola" dijo Yami sonriendo malévolamente y tronándose los dedos.

**_Continuará…

* * *

_**

N/A: Hola! Como que ahora hice muchas intervenciones en el fic ¿no? Pero no me pude resistir, es demasiado para mi, y con eso que leí el fic de 'Yami cocinando' me mató de risa, Santo Dios, no saben como se me salieron las lágrimas XD

Bueno, como ya es mi costumbre, agradeceré sus reviews:

Mouhitorinoyuugi: Hola XD! Espero estés pasándola bien n.n! Muchas gracias por tu review, cierto, Yami ofendido XD, ni quien le crea, el disfruta más que… que, olvídenlo, aquí iba yo con alguna de mis estupideces XD. Gracias por leer Espero que tu viaje sea muy bueno, aquí te están esperando tus amigas.

Katsuy Akano: Hola chica n.n! Como estas? Dios, no te mueras de la risa, bueno, que remedio, yo también lleno una cubeta entre lágrimas y baba de todas las estupideces que salen XD. Jaja¿las dejé con la pregunta? Pues ya tienen la respuesta, XD. Por supuesto, se le cae el mundo al probre de Yami, no no, no me lo imagino llorando en las esquinas. ¿Cómo llegó a la orilla? Ni yo lo sé, simplemente todo pasó rápido XD Bueno, te dejo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos vemos Katsuy !

AmandÚ!: Hola chica! Espero estes bien! Juju¿Te gustó el capítulo? XD, Yami es un tonto, porqué no se rinde y ya…. (mira quien lo dice XD) Yami y Anzu… no, esa pareja no me cuadra, digo, no se ven mal, pero Yami se ve MUCHO MEJOR al lado de Yuugi-sama XD. Joey y Mai, si me gusta esa pareja, pero Mai se queda con Valon ;; pobre Joey XD No, de nueva cuenta no sale la página, fanfiction las suprime .. En cuanto a tu fic, dime cuando lo pones y en donde esta y lo leeré con mucho gusto, también adoro a los Teen Titans, sobretodo Robin&Starfire, pareja líndisma claro. Bueno, espero seguir leyéndote n.n Cuidate y nos vemos!

Kady: Hola! Como estas? Espero y muy bien¿Viste que el unico que la jode es Yami? Siempre el… aunque pongámonos en su lugar y analicemos la situación, creo que tiene UN POCO de razon, todo lo demas se lo lleva Yuugi XD Espero te haya gustado el capitulo n.n, gracias por tu review :P Nos vemos!

Rika Asakura: Holas! Como estas? Espero y muy bien! Gracias por tu review. See¿Dudar de las energias de Yami? Como crees, el pobre esta asustado porque nunca en su vida habia visto actuar asi a Yuugi, es comprensible, pero el lo deseo, asi que se acostumbre y que de una vez, ya, y que no nos dejen en suspenso XD Gracias de nueva cuenta, espero leerte pronto n.n cuidate!

Becky: Hola! Espero estes bien :P! Gracias por tu review, de veras que me animas muchisimo! Si verdad? Este Yamisky esta genial! Ya quiiera ser yo Yuugi o al menos que me de un beso o algo por el estilo, jajajaja. Seee, imaginate a seto ahí, sin nada de nada aaaw ¬ Ya ni yo me resisto XD, pero Yami… Wau! Ese si me tiene a su servicio XD! Espero sigas leyendo, muchas gracias de nuevo, cuidate n.n!

Edward Wong Hau: Hola chico! Espero estes bien, gracias port u review. OMG XD, no te lo esperabas o algo por el estilo? Pues ahora conoces un fic yaoi hecho por una mujer XD jajajaja, Yuugi a mi me tiene con cara de: WTF OO! XD, que lindo Yuugi:P Espero sigas leyendo n.n, cuidate, nos vemos!

dark angel-loveless: Hola chica! Espero estes bien y que te haya ido super en tus examenes! Nooo, como crees, no te disculpes ToT con que solo lean me doy por bien servida, tu concentrate en tus examenes :P! Me alegro que te guste, espero que este chap haya sido de tu agrado! Cuidate n.n nos vemos!

Ra! Que riico pastel yuumi, les invitaría, pero no pueden, así que se joden (como creen, con mucho gusto le tomo una foto al pastel y se las mando, para que babeen frente al monitor, aunque puede que salga el plato vacío, así que corren el riesgo XD)

Chics, no saben que feliz me hacen con los reviews! Esta demente autora se los agradece, quiere hacerlo que se mueran de risa (claaaaro Lizy ¬¬)

atte: su amiga demente loca desquiciada, Lizy-chan  
Dos avisos XD:  
1- bueno, a quien le interese la parej de InuYasha&Kagome, hice un OneShot lemon, pueden ver en mi profile, ahí se lo encuentran. Gracias a quien lo lea XD.  
Y el otro:  
2- ¡ESTE FIC, TERMINA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TOT!

P.D: me estaba dando problemas, así que tardé en actualizar (ok ok, no me pongan esas caras n.ñ pero en serio, si es cierto, bueno, los dejo XD)  
Nos vemos en la próxima, si es que no me come una manzana gigante o un panqué a la bolognesa, digo, espaguetti XD  
Se cuidan  
Lizy-chan


	8. Este es mi Yuugi

**Disclaimer:** YGO no me pertenece aunque quisiera, babee o algo por el estilo, léase: estar estúpida por Yami. Los personajes los uso porque se me da la gana (y a quien no) y no me pertencen. Ok, aquí sin más preámbulos, el FINAL.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo es más loco (seep, más que el anterior)demente, y estúpido que los demás. En lenguaje castellano: la autora esta loca (claro XD) y como no (véase: Lizy está leyendo chistes XD)

- - - - - -  
Cap. 8-**_ Este es mi Yuugi_**

Yami llegó al tan esperado y anhelado cuarto blanco

"Hola de nuevo" dijo la pequeña hada sonriendo.

"Hola" Yami sonrió malévolamente, y, acto seguido se tronó los dedos; endureciendo sus facciones.

"¿Q-qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó el hada asustada por el semblante de Yami… que no estaba para nada agradable.

"¡No te hagas la inocente!" exclamó Yami lanzando de pronto un improvisado golpe hacia donde el hada se encontraba, ella inmediatamente se transportó al otro lado de Yami para que no fuera golpeada.

"La culpa es solo tuya, Yami" el hada estaba algo asustada… ¿Quién se imaginaría que un ex faraón de Egipto (y no cualquiera) se portara así?

"¡Tú fuiste la que causó esto!" insistió Yami llevándose las manos a la cabeza, en un acto desesperado.

"¡Pero tú fuiste quien lo deseó!" replicó el pequeño ser.

Yami se quedó callado… sabía que el hada tenía razón, lo que mas debía importarle ahora era pedir el deseo que regresaría a Yuugi a la normalidad, pero… el orgullo era demasiado grande.

"Es mejor que arregles las cosas" dijo ella, con una mueca algo rara.

"Eso es lo que pienso hacer"

"Ten cuidado… éste es tu último deseo" le advirtió.

"¿QUE, POR QUE, QUE TAL SI ALGO SALE MAL?" gritó Yami realmente frustrado.

"¿Qué, a caso no lo sabías?" preguntó el hada algo sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él calmándose

"Normalmente siempre son 3 deseos, Yami" dijo ella como si fuera de lo más normal y común.

"Demonios" dijo él en voz baja 'Debo ser muy cuidadoso esta vez entonces' pensó Yami.

"¿Listo?" preguntó ella.

"¡No me presiones!" exclamó él.

Todo eso lo había afectado bastante.

"Es muy fácil Yami…" dijo ella. Yami la miró por un momento como si fuera mentira y después volvió a cerrar los ojos para pensar en cómo hacer que lo que pensaba saliera en palabras de la forma correcta.

Después de otro largo silencio… "Eh… ¿necesitas ayuda?" preguntó ella.

"¡Claro que no! Yo puedo solo" dijo él ofendido.

"Bueno... ¿para qué me molesto? Serás tú el que viva con las consecuencias por el resto de tus días" dijo ella volviendo a llamar la atención de Yami.

Yami se dio cuenta que ese no era el momento para ser orgulloso… "Bien… ¡no necesito tu ayuda!" pero ese era un defecto que no se podía arreglar. El simple hecho de que pudiese hacer algo mal, le carcomía la última neurona del cerebro, y… lo hacía actuar como retrasado mental. Y ahora que se ponía a deducir las cosas… ¡todo había sido por sus celos¿Y porqué mejor no había pedido dominar al mundo?

'Eso me suena mas a Pinky y a Cerebro' pensó frunciendo el ceño.

"No sé cómo Yuugi puede soportarte tanto" dijo el hada después de otro prolongado silencio.

"¡Silencio!" dijo él volviendo a pensar. Qué demonios era lo que Yami quería… era fácil, quería al viejo Yuugi de vuelta… eso era, simplemente eso y no necesitó la ayuda de la molesta hada "Lo tengo" dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Si?"

"Quiero al viejo-" Yami se detuvo de nuevo.

"¿Qué?"

No, no podía arriesgarse… el hada podría malinterpretar el deseo y convertir a Yuugi en un anciano Salomón. Yami sacudió su cabeza para hacer que la imagen desapareciera. Bien, entonces debía pensar claramente… él quería que Yuugi… que Yuugi… "Quiero que la forma de ser de Yuugi sea como lo era antes de conocerte" dijo Yami seguro de sus palabras.

"Bien" dijo ella sonriendo al ver que Yami lo había logrado.

Yami sintió sus ojos pesados…

"Yami, Yami…" lo llamaba una voz.

Yami empezó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una imagen borrosa de Joey, rápidamente regresó a sus 5 sentidos y parpadeó un par de veces, aún estaba en medio del bosque, justo donde se había golpeado a sí mismo.

"Me alegra que estés de regreso, Yami" dijo Joey alejándose un poco para darle espacio para que se levantara.

"¿Dónde está Yuugi?" preguntó Yami inmediatamente.

"Mai y Seto se lo llevaron a la fuerza" habló Joey, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿A dónde?"

"Al campamento" respondió él.

"¿Y a qué te refieres con que se lo llevaron a la fuerza?" preguntó Yami intrigado.

"Pues… Mai pensó que estaban tardando demasiado, entonces vinimos a buscarlos, ella vio como Yuugi estaba sobre ti y tú te golpeaste con una roca, entonces Mai intentó separarlo de ti y el no quería así que prácticamente ocupamos de Seto para que se lo llevaran… Dios, hubieras visto la fuerza de Yuugi…".

"Debo verlo" dijo él corriendo hacia el campamento sin si quiera esperar a Joey. El rubio solamente suspiró y siguió a Yami a paso lento.

Yami llegó al campamento y vio que Mai, Seto y Tristán estaba al lado de Yuugi, el pequeño estaba acostado en su bolsa de dormir "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Yami.

"No estoy segura, el no quería regresar al campamento, y de pronto… se desmayó" explicó Mai al lado de su amigo "Pero… ahora parece que sólo está durmiendo, no tiene fiebre ni nada".

'Entonces tendré que esperar hasta mañana' pensó Yami recargándose en la corteza de un árbol que se encontraba justo al lado de Yuugi, quería ser el primero en hablarle cuando despertara.

Unas horas después todos se encontraban durmiendo, una fogata iluminaba los alrededores.  
Joey prácticamente sobre Seto, Tristán murmurando quien sabe qué cosas y golpeando imaginariamente el aire, y Mai… en otra esquina, seguramente no quería sufrir un accidente.

Yuugi empezó a moverse, esto llamó la atención de Yami, quien había pasado toda la noche despierto por si le sucedía algo. Yuugi había empezado a desperezarse, esto le extrañó ya que a penas había pasado la media noche.

El menor se sentó en el suelo y miró a sus amigos, todos aparentemente dormidos… luego se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el río, se encontraba muy confundido, tenía memorias extrañas en su cabeza y necesitaba mojarse la cara para aclarar las ideas.

Yami siguió a Yuugi hasta llegar al río, el se inclinó y se mojó la cara con toda la calma del mundo, luego se levantó lentamente y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Yami, tomó aire para gritar pero él le tapó la boca.

"Calma, soy yo" dijo él soltándolo lentamente, cuando vio que el temor en sus ojos iba cesando poco a poco.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Yami? Me asustaste" dijo Yuugi, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

"La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí" corrigió él "Tú sabes que es muy peligroso estar solo en el bosque y a estas horas de la noche".

"Lo siento…" se excusó Yuugi, alzando los hombros.

Yami supo entonces que ese era el Yuugi que él había estado esperando recuperar… pero no podía estar seguro ¿o sí? Porque esto mismo había sucedido cuando la vio leyendo un libro… y luego mató a esa mariposa… Yami lo sostuvo por los hombros.

"¿Yami?" lo llamó Yuugi extrañado por el gesto.

Yami no respondió, sólo se acercó a Yuugi peligrosamente…

"¿Q-qué sucede?" preguntó el pequeño intentando alejarse sin éxito.

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?" preguntó él.

"¿A q-qué te refieres?" preguntó sin poder evitar el tartamudear por la cercanía.

"A lo que hiciste el día de ayer…" dijo Yami.

"Pues… tengo unas memorias extrañas y fuera de lugar pero no creo que hayan sucedido…" dijo Yuugi acostumbrándose a tenerlo así de cerca.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Yami frunciendo el ceño.

Yuugi inmediatamente dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y se sonrojó… eso era algo que Yami extrañaba ¡la vergüenza de Yuugi estaba de regreso! Ya no era un atrevida, bueno, ese era un punto a su favor… pero aún podía haber más errores, él sabía cómo descubrirlos.

"Yuugi… tú… ¿m-me quieres?" preguntó Yami sin saber cómo preguntar lo que quería preguntar.

"P-por supuesto, Yami ¿por qué me lo preguntas?" dijo Yuugi confundido.

"Me refiero a… bueno… si tú…" Yami pausó un momento y cerró los ojos para concentrarse un momento, luego volvió a abrirlos y lo miró intensamente "Yuugi ¿q-quieres… e-eso conmigo?" preguntó nervioso.

Yuugi primero abrió los ojos lo más que pudo sorprendido, luego comenzó a procesar la información, después sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse demasiado rojas, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza: empujar a Yami. El no se dio cuenta de lo que significaba empujar a Yami. ¡Estaban justo a la orilla del río! Con el impulso trastabillo, y abrió los ojos espantado, perdiendo el equilibrio, lo único que hizo fue jalar a Yami hacia el y abrazarlo… eso significa, que además de que Yuugi cayó debajo de Yami, cayeron en la parte baja del río.

Yami se movió lo más rápido que pudo para no ahogar a Yuugi, ambos salieron para respirar, estaban sentados en el agua que les llegaba a la cintura. Los dos estaban completamente empapados. Yuugi estaba aún algo asustado y sorprendido por la pregunta y por la caída inesperada, Yami estaba feliz… esto extrañó a Yuugi aún más.

"¿QUE PASA CONTIGO YAMI?" gritó Yuugi molesto y titiritando por el frío que sentía.

"¡Estás de vuelta!" exclamó él sin importarle el estar mojado.

"¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?" preguntó Yuugi aún más molesto.

"¡DEBERIAS DE AGRADECERMELO!" gritó Yami molestándose por la falta de gratitud por parte de Yuugi.

"¿Agradecer qué¿Estar empapado?" preguntó el irónicamente.

Yami empezó a acercarse lentamente al tiempo en que Yuugi se hacia para atrás "¡Si, deberías agradecerme el estar empapado y el estar temblando de frío en este maldito río!" exclamó molesto acorralándolo en la orilla y encerrándolo con sus brazos apoyados en la ésta.

"¡No veo por qué debería de agradecértelo!" respondió Yuugi con valor pero incómodo por la posición en la que él los había puesto.

"¡Deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca de vez en cuando!" exclamó el ex faraón con la voz un poco más baja y acercándose más, como retándolo.

Yuugi se quedó callado… la mirada de Yami era muy hipnotizante.

Yami se dio cuenta que Yuugi había dejado de intentar escapar de la orilla y se había quedado en silencio. Yami comenzó a acercar su cara a la de el, Yuugi nervioso se hizo un poco para atrás, pero la mano de Yami lo sujetó por el cuello para evitar que se alejara más de él.

El movimiento de Yami asustó a Yuugi "No puedo cerrar la boca y agradecerte al mismo tiempo Yami" dijo Yuugi, intentando terminar con esa embarazosa situación.

"Si puedes" dijo él convencido.

"No lo cre-" Yuugi fue interrumpido por los labios de Yami, el se sorprendió al principio y aún con los ojos abiertos empezó a mover sus manos frenéticamente sin saber que hacer con ellas, Yami lo soltó del cuello confiando en que Yuugi no se separaría y le tomó las manos y guiándolas hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello. Yuugi empezó a confiarse más y cerró sus ojos también. Yami sintió que Yuugi estaba más relajado y entonces lo recostó sobre la orilla y profundizó el beso sin recibir ninguna queja por parte de Yuugi.

Yami se sintió realizado¡por fin! Después de todo lo que el pobre había sufrido estaba besando al Yuugi que él extrañaba tanto, y el le estaba respondiendo… y no era el Yuugi que lo veneraba como a un dios ni era el Yuugi que quería abusar de él… el era el Yuugi que él debía cuidar y proteger.

Cuando sintieron que los pulmones se oprimían y necesitaban respirar se separaron respirando rápidamente, Yami abrió los ojos ansiando ver la expresión de Yuugi, pero el aún tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño y que al abrir los ojos Yami desapareciera o algo así.

"¿S-sigues ahí?" preguntó Yuugi nervioso, aún respirando con dificultad y con el pulso acelerado.

"No seas tonto" dijo él "Aquí estoy" dijo él dándole un beso breve. El gesto le dio valor a Yuugi para abrir sus ojos, encontró a Yami mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa.

Yuugi no sabía que decir, Yami lo había besado ¿qué era lo que se hacía en estos casos?... al parecer tendría que averiguarlo solo. "No se puede agradecer con la boca cerrada" insistió Yuugi.

Yami no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero al ver que Yuugi no lo estaba mirando a los ojos se dio cuenta que aún se sentía avergonzado, él decidió seguirle el juego entonces. "Acabas de hacerlo" dijo él.

Yuugi no quería dejarse ganar por Yami "No tenía la boca cerrada" dijo sonrojado pero con una ligera sonrisa.

"Nunca puedes quedarte callado ¿no es así?" preguntó él.

Yuugi lo miró a los ojos y sonrió de nuevo, luego volvió a ponerse serio… "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Yami preocupado.

"¿Qué significa esto, Yami?" preguntó Yuugi.

"Yuugi… no te preocupes… todas esas memorias que tienes… son reales" le aseguró el otro pelirrojo.

Yuugi cambió su cara a una de sorpresa "E-entonces Tea…"

"Silencio" dijo Yami.

"¿Pero cómo pasó todo eso?" preguntó Yuugi "Lo recuerdo… pero no puedo creer que yo lo haya hecho" Yuugi frunció el ceño, confundido.

"Yuugi, regresemos con los demás, pronto amanecerá y se preguntarán dónde estamos" dijo Yami.

"De acuerdo" dijo olvidándose del tema.

Yami lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó sobre su espalda, caminando lentamente… no quería llegar todavía.

"Yami…"

"Dime…"

Yuugi se acercó a su oído "Te amo" le susurró quedamente.

Yami entonces se sintió culpable, y sintió que ya no podía seguir ocultándole lo que había sucedido.  
"Yuugi… yo tuve la culpa" le confesó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo deseé que tú cambiaras tu forma de ser"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Yuugi con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

"Yuugi… fue un error… pero aún así…" Yami se calló un momento y sólo oían las ramas que crujían bajo sus pies "No me arrepiento" terminó él.

Yuugi guardó silencio y esperó a que Yami siguiera hablando…

"Si no… esto no hubiera sucedido" dijo él sonriendo… "Yuugi… yo…"

"¿Si?" preguntó el apresurándolo.

"Yo quería decirte que…"

"¿Qué?" Si algo había aprendido de esos días era presionar a Yami.

"Bueno yo-"

"¿Tu qué?" preguntó de nuevo.

"¡Yuugi!" gritó él. 'No puedo creer que haré esto' pensaba Yami. "Tú lo sabes" dijo él evadiendo el tema, sonrojado y muy nervioso, mientras intentaba concentrarse en el camino.

"No, no sé"

"Yuugi si te besé fue por-" Yami volvió a detenerse. Yami oyó como Yuugi sollozaba, eso no era bueno "¿Qué tienes?" preguntó preocupado, apretando un poco sus piernas que venía sosteniendo.

"¿Quieres decir que me besaste sólo porque si?" preguntó el.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Yami rápidamente.

"Dime la verdad"

"Yuugi…siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mi" susurró Yami bastante nervioso, aún después de haberlo besado, era demasiado difícil decirlo.

"¡YAMI!" reclamó Yuugi sonriendo juguetonamente.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… te amo" dijo con un tono leve de fastidio, pero eso era todo lo que Yuugi necesitaba para ser feliz por el resto de su vida. Y entonces recostó su cabeza sobre su espalda, y una lágrima de felicidad se le escapó.

Unos minutos después ambos llegaron al campamento, todos estaban dormidos, él lo bajó de su espalda para que fuera a su 'sleeping bag'. Yuugi se le acercó nuevamente, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios de nuevo y sonrió… Yami sólo cerró los ojos feliz, y se dio media vuelta, para ir a recargarse al árbol y velar por el sueño de Yuugi, pero… Yuugi lo empujó, haciendo que Yami se cayera y se estampara contra el suelo, y la boca se le llenara de una 'rica humeante y deliciosa… tierra' Yuugi se rió, dirigiéndose a su bolsa de dormir.

"¿Por qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Yami confundido y alterado.

"Porque por tu culpa Mai, Joey, Seto y Tristán creen que soy un pervertido, buenas noches mi vida" dijo el sarcásticamente acomodándose en su bolsa de dormir.

'Definitivamente ese es Yuugi' pensó él recostándose sobre el árbol que estaba a su lado.

No había duda que lo amaba demasiado.

**_FIN_**

- - - - -

**_N/A:_** Y esta historia... llega a su fin XD Pero no saben como me gusto tener apoyo del público, eso fue lo mejor :D y no saben lo feliz que me ponen XD, creo que seguiré haciendo historias de comedia o.o (léase: Lizy hará más estupideces de las requeridas XD) Pero... ustedes opinarán :P obviamente serán YamixYuugi, y claro, no se me olvida, SetoxJoey XD y alguna que otra pareja... (Disculpen Fans de Tea, pero... ella solo me cae bien si no esta con Yuugi ni Yami ((es que ellos dos son tal para cual)) es una niña linda, siempre y cuando no se les acerque)

Otras disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, pero no saben los contretiempos que he tenido. Bueno, y ahorita estoy comprando libros para entrar otra vez... ¡a las horrorosas clases¿Alguien puede decirme quien las inventó para darle un golpe ToT?

Bueno, otra cosa. Si alguien me deja un review nn, hágalo por medio del reply, para contestarles y aturdirlos con mis 'GRACIAS GRACIAS GRAAAAACIIIIIAAAAASSSSS...

Y, agradezco los reviews a:

Katsuy Akano: Definitivamente... fue la idea más estúpida que pudo encontrar Yami para salir de la situación, jajajaja... Muchas gracias por los dulces Katsuy, pero ahora creo que el final no salió tan chiflado XD Ojalá haya sido bueno el final o.o¡DULCES! XD, son tan deliciosos - si se puede un frapuccino mejor jajajaja XD Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historiay dejarme un review, no sabes lo feliz que me hicieron y los ánimos XD, ni hablar... Hoy estoy usando mucho XD, o.o Bueno Katsuy, espero que te haya gustado el final, y que continues pronto tus historias :D ¡GRACIAS!

AmandÚ: ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirme en la historia y dejarme reviews! Pero... creo que esta historia tiene que acabar u.u, o bueno, no sé, es que no había pensado en alargarlo XD No sabes lo feliz que me hicieron tus reviews, y estos últimos dos XD, muchas gracias! Un aviso: te agregué o.o así que no te espantes cuando veas mi mail, jajajaja. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el final, y no creo que tus fics sean fomes... ve los míos. Bueno, yo he mejorado bastante, pero eso fue por leer... leer, y leer XD, hay fics muy buenos, y unos que me ayudaron fueron los de InuYasha¡SON GENIALES! (consúltenme para decir cuales XD)

yamiyugi's girlfriend: ¡Muchas muchas gracias por tu review! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo XD. Si, Yami haciendo esa estupidez, Diooos, bueno, pero, yo estoy más loca que nada, jajaja. No te preocupes por no dejar review, con que solo la lean me hace muy feliz XD Y si, bueno, esta historia es de risa (es que yo soy un chiste, o eso parece ¿o.o?) Y con Yuugi, las apariencias engañan¡así que cuidense de el! Espero que te haya gustado el final XD, y una vez más gracias por tus reviews. Por cierto¿Cuándo continúas tu fic o.o? que esta genial!

egyptian vampire: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review Sethy! Gracias por apoyar el fic o.o Jajaja, tu grupito de grillos, jajaja. Yuugi regresó a la normalidad... y creo que las cosas así estan mejor XD Cuando lo tumbo al final, bueno, Yuugi tiene mucha razón. Pero tengamos en cuenta que Yami extrañará a Yuugi acosándolo y pues... tu sabes como terminaran XD De todos modos Yuugi podrá ser un niño muy tímido, pero a la hora de la hora, es... ggrr XD Espero que te haya gustado el final. Y denuevo muchas muchas gracias por haberme dejado tu review.

SetoLover-2151: Hola XD, espero que estes bien! Si, yo me divierto haciendo con ellos un circo, jajajaja. Bueno, es que me muero de risa, yo... estoy muy loca u.u o al menos las ideas que tengo en el cerebro son bastante extrañas :P Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado el final, nada alocado pero no podía poner que Yuugi se ahogara y Yami le diera respiración de boca a boca, porque sencillamente, el pobre faraón se pondría histérico al ver a Yuugi medio muerto XD ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review!

Yami Hari Haibara: ¡Hola chica! Espero estes bien XD ¿Y que tal? Este fic llegó a su fin. Listo el final XD Espero que te haya gustado, bueno, porque yo... se me ocurre cada cosa XD que no pongo que Yuugi se ahoga porque Yami se pone histérico, y tampoco soy tan mala XD ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review! Y por leer la historia, de verdad¡GRACIAS! Espero que continues tu fic pronto n.n Porque es muy bueno. ¡Animo!

Y bien... Como toda historia llega a su fin...  
... Toda autora loca también tiene derecho a dormir...  
XD, no se crean, estoy bromeando.

¡Oigan, ff no me deja poner la rayita de separación! gggrr XD

ToT Muchas gracias a le gente que leyó la historia. Gracias realmente. Y nos vemos en la próxima.  
Cuídense.  
Lizy-chan


End file.
